From Hate to Love
by angelstarshine
Summary: Reposted and Revamped! Lily and James, the most wellknown enemies at Hogwarts. But when they are asked to represent their school in a wizarding schools delegation, sparks begin to fly.....
1. Prank War Reminesces

**Hey! I'm glad to say that From Hate to Love is back! From being deleted from fanfiction for grammar and spelling mistakes (too bad, since the reviews were increasing more and more), this is a more (hopefully) improved version. Thanks anyway to everyone who supported me in this fic, I really hope you won't lose your interest in this, since I made this primarily for your own enjoyment. Love much!**

Chapter 1

"JAMES MICHAEL POTTER YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lily Elizabeth Evans, a 7th year Gryffindor who was presently looking beyond pissed, yelled furiously.

A while later, James Potter finally went down from the boy's dormitories, followed by his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, the four more commonly known as the famous-or rather, infamous- Marauders. James turned to face her. "What's the matter this time, Evans? And hurry it up, I was doing something important," he said coolly, although an amused expression was set on his face.

"The matter! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE MATTER IS, POTTER!" Lily yelled in a louder voice, a very angry expression on her face. It seemed as if she was gathering up all her self control to stop herself from killing the person in front of her. "MY HAIR! DO YOU NOT NOTICE, POTTER, THAT MY HAIR, WHOSE COLOR IS SUPPOSED TO BE **RED**, NOW RESEMBLES A **RAINBOW**?" She took no care at the fact that they were being stared at by the people in the Gryffindor common room, who were bracing themselves for the worst. It was well known that a fight between James Potter and Lily Evans was not a pretty sight, although it was rather amusing to watch.

"Really Evans, I don't get it," James said innocently, although his amused expression was replaced with a roguish smirk "First you accuse me of something without proof, although I do admit that I did it, and then you complain of the result? Personally, I think that the color, or should I say color**_s_**, are a nice change from that glaring red".

"POTTER YOU ARROGANT, AGGRAVATING PRAT TELL ME THE SPELL TO CHANGE MY HAIR BACK TO NORMAL BEFORE I STRANGLE YOU!" Lily shouted, getting even madder at what he had said.

"No way," James said defiantly. "You didn't tell me the spell when YOU turned MY hair all pink and poofy. I had to walk around for two weeks looking like a gay clown before Remus found the spell to change it back to normal!"

Despite her anger, she had to smile smugly as she said, "You deserved it. You transfigured the book I was reading during dinner into a pile of worms when you knew perfectly well how I hate them! I almost threw up my dinner because of them!"

"I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't charmed my broom so that I couldn't ride it for a whole week!" he retorted.

"You made my Potions Essay disappear! Do you know how hard I worked on it?" Lily said, her voice getting close to a yell.

"Who cares how hard you worked on it? Don't forget, when I once passed you note saying that you were an overbearing, perfectionist bitch, you stood up and showed it McGonagall, resulting in me getting another detention! Do you realize how agonizing it is to be sitting in that old bat's classroom, copying 7 chapters of our Transfiguration book for 3 whole hours!" James roared, getting angry.

"I wouldn't have done that if you didn't humiliate me by snooping through my trunk in the Heads' common room and enlarging, and hanging those embarrassing pictures of me when I was eight! Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

"NEED I REMIND YOU THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SPREAD THE RUMOR THAT I WAS HAVING A SECRET, TORRID AFFAIR WITH SIRIUS! YOU DAMAGED HIS REPUTATION AS WELL AS MINE!"

"YOU, SIRIUS, AND THE REST OF THE BlOODY SCHOOL GOT OVER IT, DIDN'T YOU? I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT IF YOU DIDN'T START TELLING EVERYONE THAT I WORKED PART TIME AT A CLUD, 'SERVICING' GUYS SO I COULD FINISH SCHOOL, WHICH IS COMPLETELY UNTRUE, IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING!" Lily yelled.

"Oh please, that was ages ago" James scoffed. Then he went back to shouting. "REMEMBER THE TIME WHEN----"

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sirius Black and Kirsten Fletcher, one of Lily's best friends, yelled in unison.

Lily and James stared at them. Then, Lily childishly stuck out her tongue at James, who glared in response.

"Thank you," Sirius and Kirsten said. "Now, what were you guys fighting about this time?" Sirius asked.

James, Kirsten, and Lily stared at him as if he was a dense lunatic and Lily shrieked, "Isn't it obvious? My HAIR! That jerk you call a 'best friend' won't tell me the spell to change it back to normal!"

"I have good reason not to, Evans" James said. "If I do it, it means you win, and, as I have made it clear these past few years, nobody, and I mean nobody, wins against James Potter, especially not a red-head, green-eyed perfectionist suck-up like you". Then, he added as an afterthought, "Wait, scratch the last eight words I said. I meant, **rainbow- haire**d, green-eyed, perfectionist suck-up like you" He then smirked smugly when he saw that Lily was about to blow up again.

"POTTER YOU------" Lily was about to say, or rather, yell, but was interrupted by a very annoyed looking Kirsten.

"James Potter, Lily Evans, for the sake of our sanity, enough! Lily, stop yelling before I put a silencing charm on you. James, turn her hair back to normal before I tell everyone what happened during the Dawson's barbecue party last summer," she said.

Not wanting anyone else to find out that, during the Dawson's party, he had fallen into a trap, which was initially intended to catch gnomes that had resulted in him being hung on top of a tree, he took out his wand and said, an annoyed tone in his voice, "Fine, fine. Really, it sucks being neighbors with your worst enemy's best friend". He quickly did the spell and left with Sirius, but not before he and Lily yelled, "I hate you!" to each other.

When he was gone, Lily turned to Kirsten and said, "Why did Potter have to exist in the same planet?"

And as James and Sirius walked away, James also said, "Why did Evans have to exist in the same planet?" They both had no idea that they had said it at the same time.

Hehe. As they say, great minds think alike.


	2. Detention

Chapter 2

Lily, Kirsten, and Aimee Sherton, their other best friend, were sitting under the beech tree by the lake, talking. It was Saturday, and the three friends were just relaxing.

"So Lily, what did happen a few days ago, you know, when you and James fought? What was it about _this_ time?" Aimee asked.

Lily scowled as she remembered what had happened. "Well, to keep things simple, Potter was being the world's most arrogant prick, and well, we fought. Again. Need I say more?"

Aimee shared a secret smile with Kirsten. It was a well known fact that, although Lily Evans and James Potter were enemies, their friends wanted them to be together. They were just waiting for the perfect timing.

Suddenly, Hailey Smith, a fellow seventh year Gryffindor, ran up to them. When she reached them, she stopped and started gasping for breath. It looked as if she had run a long way.

"Hailey? You okay?" Lily asked.

Hailey continued gasping for breath. When she was done, she replied, "Yeah, I'm okay. But you aren't. Not after a few minutes. Something tells me that you're going to blow up again like what you did last night".

The three girls were puzzled. Kirsten asked, speaking for the group, "Just what are you talking about Hailey?"

"Five words. Pictures in the Great Hall," Hailey quickly explained. Knowing that this was probably not good news, the girls got to their feet and followed Hailey to the Great Hall. Once there, they took one look at the place and they, especially Lily, paled.

"Oh god no….." Lily thought despairingly as she saw the scene before her. What she was seeing were enlarged pages of chosen entries from her diary, the writings on them very embarrassing and very useful for future blackmail.

Shock mingling with anger, she made her way towards the center of the large group, with James in the center of it all.

"Potter," Lily said through gritted teeth, her eyes sitting fire.

James turned to face her calmly. "Like it, Evans?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh yeah, really funny Potter. Absolutely hilarious" Lily said sarcastically. Then she said, in a voice that she used when she was angered, "Tell me Potter. What kind of a sick twisted mind do you have anyway? Do you take some sadistic pleasure in seeing other people get embarrassed or mortified because of you?"

"Oh, not other people. Just you" James said. _Wow, she looks cute when she's mad…..Wait, did I just think that? I must have lost it for a minute there._

Lily was breathing very deeply, trying to control herself from hexing him, the same feeing she had last night. Still using the very dangerous voice she used only on James, she snapped, her eyes narrowed and her emerald eyes flashing with silent anger, "I swear, on all I hold dear, I will get you for this. You will pay for humiliating me like this"

"Ohh, I'm so scared" James said, sarcasm evident in his tone. "Please Evans. What could you possibly do to me?"

"You'd be surprised at how much pain and embarrassment I could cause you with one simple flick of my wand" Lily said in the same voice. The onlookers had backed off to a safe distance. The last time Lily was like this, James had ended up sporting a hideous pink and violet ensemble with a pin that yelled "I am the World's Most Arrogant Jerk!" that stubbornly refused to come off for two weeks.

Definitely not a pretty sight.

"Whatever, Evans" James said, not at all affected by her threat.

Lily took out her wand. She was really a reasonable person, but being reasonable did not apply when dealing with James Potter. She was about to say the first hex, jinx, or curse that came to mind, but at that moment, Professor McGonagall restrained her.

"Miss, Evans, Mr. Potter, see me in my office NOW" the professor said dangerously, looking furious. She started to walk out of the Great Hall, and of course Lily and James followed, although they did so grudgingly. Once they reached her office, she motioned for the two to sit down, and they did so.

"Why is it," the professor began, her tone not changing, "Why is it that the both of you have such a constant need to hurt and humiliate each other? The both of you are the Head students in this school, for goodness' sake, and you can't even get along with each other".

"Professor, I think that what you're saying is an understatement. I can't even bear being in the same room with her, how can you expect me to get along with her?" James interrupted.

"Please, Mr. Potter. Really, I would have thought that your antipathy towards each other would fade over the years, but sadly, it's getting stronger every year. You should be setting a good example for the students and………" And with that McGonagall started again on her you're-supposed-to-be-Heads-and-should-be-setting-a-good-example-for-the-younger-students speech.

As it went on, Lily simply sat properly and said nothing, trying her best to hide the fact that she was bored of listening to the speech; God knows how many times she had heard it before earlier in the year. James on the other hand, was being less subtle. He kept on rolling his eyes and muttering, "As Head's you shouldn't be fighting and blah blah blah".

Finally the speech was over. The professor eyed them sternly and said, "Now listen to me. As result of your behavior since last night and this morning, you will be both serving detention for a week, starting tonight, 8 pm, in my classroom, understood?"

"But professor, why do I have to get detention? Potter's the one who's acting like a complete moron, not me!" Lily protested, irritated. She hated getting detention. And she also hated James, as most of the reasons why she had been given detentions over the years were primarily caused by him.

"Because, Ms. Evans, as much as I can see that Mr. Potter here is mostly at fault, not only did you help disrupt the silence of the common room last night, but you nearly cursed him. I believe that counts for something".

"Crap!" Lily said, her voice just a little softer than her normal speaking voice. She was usually very careful when saying profanity, even mild ones, lest the teachers hear, but right now, she was too angry at the situation James Potter a.k.a. The Spawn of Satan had gotten her into to watch her language.

Unfortunately, both James and Professor McGonagall heard her. "And for using profanity, even if it is mild" the professor added. She then dismissed them.

Once they were safely out of the professor's office, the two stopped walking and Lily snapped at James, "This is all your fault!"

"Why is it that whenever something goes wrong in your life, you blame me?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe because almost everything that goes wrong in my life is caused by you?" Lily said angrily.

"Honestly Evans, you really have to take your anger management issues under control. See you at detention, although I'm not looking forward to it," James said dismissively as he turned and left a very angry Lily Evans behind him.

..------..

"Bye guys. See you later" Lily said, sighing as she got up and left. It was almost eight, and she was grudgingly going to serve detention. Out of the corner of her eye she saw James doing the same. Lily and James walked to the Transfiguration classroom in silence.

When they reached there, they, upon seeing the door open, went in. "Good evening," Professor McGonagall said once the two were seated. "Now, for your detention this evening, you will be doing lines of I WILL TRY TO GET ALONG WITH MY FELLOW HEAD STUDENT on four pieces of parchment each. Now, as much as I hate and regret to do it, I have a meeting to attend with the staff so I have to leave the both of you alone for a while. I trust that the both of you will at least try to control yourselves from injuring each other. I will be back to see if you are really doing your work."

The two students nodded and once the teacher conjured the necessary items, she left. At once, Lily began to do the task while James just leaned lazily in his seat, doing nothing.

When Lily noticed his actions, or lack of thereof, she put down her quill and said, "Aren't you going to do what she told us to do?"

"No. Why would I do that when I could just use my wand to write everything with one spell?" James replied.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Prat. Don't you realize that since McGonagall provided the items, it would be charmed to insure that everything was written by hand?"

"Oh please. She wouldn't do that; she _trusts_ us, remember?" The way he drawled out the word trust was evidently laced with sarcasm and something else Lily couldn't place.

Lily let out a sigh and said, "Whatever. Just do me a favor and shut up. I really don't want to remember that you're here with me. It's too much to bear."

"How can you forget that I'm here in the same room with you if I'm sitting two seats away from you?" James asked, looking genuinely baffled.

"Nevermind. Just zip that mouth of yours before we start fighting again. I don't want to lose my voice by the end of the week because of you," Lily said, her tone sounding final. James just shrugged.

Lily rolled her eyes at him and continued working, savoring the silence. It went on for ten minutes before Lily finished. She turned to find James gaping at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"How can you stand to ignore me like that?" James asked her. "No one can ignore James Potter's presence. What is wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, thank you very much. And besides, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" Lily snapped. Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"You did? I didn't seem to notice," James said.

Lily breathed an angry sigh before shaking her head and saying, "Fine. In case you weren't listening, I said SHUT UP!"

James shrugged again, looking as though he didn't really care. Suddenly, hearing footsteps, he took out his wand and quickly said a spell to make writing appear on the paper. Not really reading what was written, he smugly smirked at Lily. He didn't notice that Lily had waved her wand just after James had cast his spell.

"Ah, its good too see the both of you don't seem to be sustaining any form of bodily injury," Professor McGonagall said, an almost wry smile curving her thin lips. "Now, I trust that you're finished with your work for this evening?" When the two nodded, she said, "Good. Now, hand them to me".

Lily and James handed the parchments to her. McGonagall looked approvingly at Lily, looking glad that the Head Girl had finished her work. But when she looked at James's papers, she glared at him.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" James asked, puzzled.

"This, Mr. Potter" the professor said and she handed the papers to him. He was horrified to find that, instead of the words 'I WILL TRY TO GET ALONG WITH MY FELLOW HEAD STUDENT', the words that were written were, 'PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL IS AN OLD BAT'.

"I am not amused, Mr. Potter" she told him disapprovingly.

"But professor, I didn't----"

"No more explanations. For your impudence, you will get another day extra of detention," the professor said, the stern note of finality in her voice definite.

Knowing how useless it would be to complain, he merely muttered, "Yes professor". He then turned and was very irritated and very vexed to find the triumphantly smug look of satisfaction on Lily's face.


	3. News

**Hey! Okay, I decided to delate the former chapter 3, because I simply, I didn't know what to add for chapter 4. I don't have so much heart for this story already, it really disheartened me when this got deleted.**

Chapter 3

Two weeks later……

The Marauders, along with Kirsten and Aimee were in the Gryffindor common room, talking excitedly about the prank the Marauders had just pulled earlier, which had involved some ballet tutus and dancing and singing Slytherins. Suddenly, Lily arrived and walked over to them

"Potter," she said, trying to speak in a tone that wouldn't betray the hate she always felt for him, and failing, "Professor Dumbledore wants to speak with us. So let's go, NOW".

James looked at her and, deciding that it would be a good chance to infuriate her, he said, his arms crossed, "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Who are you to ruin MY life? Look, you prat, if you don't want to go, fine, but don't blame me if you get lectured for not being there" Lily snapped at him.

Satisfied that he had already infuriated her, he said laughingly, "Fine, fine. Bye guys". And with that, he followed Lily out of the common room.

They walked to the Headmaster's office in silence. As they walked, James thought, giving Lily a glance, "Damn, she looks pretty even when she's mad. It's a miracle I actually got over liking her. Or did I? Maybe I just- no, I hate her. I hate her, and that is final". Although he established that thought in his mind, he was still very disturbed.

After saying the password, they stepped into the stone griffin that carried them to the professor's office. Lily knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice said. Lily and James went in. "Ah, Lily, James. It's nice to see that the both of you have managed to arrive here without hexing each other. Take a seat," he said, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

The two did as they were told, and once they were settled down, the headmaster spoke once more. "Listen to me, the both of you, as this is very important. Two weeks from now, a wizarding student's delegation will be held in Rome and as the Head students of this school, the both of you will be the ones to represent Hogwarts.

At his words, Lily smiled; she had always wanted to go to Rome. James looked unfazed, on the other hand, as he had been to Rome before. Then, slowly, something else sank in.

"Professor, with all due respect, but do we really have to go together!" the two said in unison (freaky, huh? They said exactly the same thing). Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, the both of you will be going together. Not only that, you will be working as partners for it". The two were about to protest but Dumbledore held a hand to silence them. "The decision is final. Now, as to what the delegation is all about. The delegation is a chance for the best students of every school to show their aptitude in magic, as well as to see how well they would be able to formulate and voice out their opinions and answers regarding a certain issue regarding our world. If you will win, not only will you bring honor to your school, but your profiles will also be reviewed for future preferences should you already graduate and be prepared to get a job".

At this, Lily and James smiled. Then, a thought, entered James's mind. "Sir, might I inquire about our living accommodations? And will a teacher be accompanying us?".

"No teacher will be coming as it is a very busy time of the year and besides, I have full confidence that the both of you are far too responsible to behave inappropriately during the delegation. As for the living accommodations, you will share a two bedroom suite in the hotel where the delegation will take place".

At this, Lily and James both yelled, "NO!" Lily said, "Professor, really, is there no other option?"

"No, Miss Evans, there is not. Why do you ask?"

"Because I simply cannot stay in the same room as him. I won't be able to concentrate. I mean, he is insufferable. I might go crazy!" Lily said.

"Evans, you won't go crazy because as I recall, you already ARE crazy" James interjected smugly.

Before she could retort, Dumbledore, sensing another fight, said, "The two of you may go. The rest of the details will be send by owl tonight. Oh yes, and before I forget. Please do the final preparations and planning for the Halloween ball. Assign jobs to the prefects so that they may continue your work in your absence. That is all".

Once they were out, Lily finally snapped as they walked, "If ever I am crazy, Potter, which I am not, it is all because of YOU!".

James smirked and said, "Really? So you do admit that you're crazy about ME, right? Well, that's perfectly understandable, seeing as I am one of the hottest guys at school".

_Urgh, he's twisting my words_, Lily thought. Aloud she said, "Oh, and who told you that, your own reflection? You are so arrogant Potter. What I meant was that you are the sole reason why my life is hell on earth! And for the record, the day that I become crazy about you is the day Sirius admits that he's actually gay".

"You never know Evans," James said, still smirking. He was really enjoying watching her get all mad. "Sirius might just be putting on his player act to hide his true nature". Then, a disturbing thought entered his mind. _"Okay, why do I want it to sound that I want her to say that she is crazy about me? No, no, that's not right. I just love her- I mean, love infuriating her. Then, why did I just make fun or my best friend for a sake of a retort? Ahh, this is giving me a headache!"_

Suddenly……SMACK! "Ouch, Evans, what the hell was that for!" James said in outrage, rubbing the spot where Lily had slapped him. As of now, any thoughts he had of thinking that he still wasn't over her had gone completely out of his head.

"You spaced out. I just insulted you, and you didn't even reply. You just stood there with a dumb look on your face!" Lily snapped in a frustrated manner. "What were you thinking about, anyway?"

_I was thinking about you, strangely_, James thought. Knowing that saying it out loud would not amuse Lily, he said instead in a smug voice, "I was thinking about how fat you look in what you wearing today".

Obviously, this did not amuse Lily either. Narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips, she snapped, "Listen, Potter. Do me and all of humanity a favor and shut up, okay?"

"And what if I don't?"

"Trust me, Potter, if you say another word, things will really get ugly" Lily was getting really pissed off right now. Actually, she didn't care if James had insulted her weight; what she cared about was the fact that she was in another fighting match with him. She promised herself that she'd have the last word this time.

James gave her a look and said, frowning, "Okay, Evans, I have a question. Why will things get ugly? Why won't things get pretty? I like pretty things and/or people. I hate ugly people. You know, like you".

Lily took deep breaths to refrain herself from taking out her wand and hexing James into the next millennium. _Control yourself Lily_, she thought to herself, settling for giving a glare of loathing at James, which he gladly returned, _don't do anything rash_.

After she had calmed down, she said, "Listen, meet me at the Head's common room at around 7. We have to start planning the balls and giving assignments to the prefects. The sooner we do this, the better".

James gave her a look and replied, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, "And what if I don't show up? What will you going to do, hex me into the next century?"

She gave him a level glare before saying, her voice like poisoned honey, "No. But I might just let slip the fact that you wore a pink ballerina tutu and danced to the music of Swan Lake as a dare during your sixteenth birthday party".

At once, he reddened and hissed, "How the hell did you find that out?"

Lily smirked and replied, "Sirius told me. Of course, I don't think he knew very well what he was doing, as he was under the influence of alcohol. I just used his idiocy to my advantage. And you should also know----" her eyes glinted happily as she saw James's murderous look "---that he stupidly gave me pictures of it. So, unless you want the whole school to find out that your been playing dress up and prancing around like a drunk ballerina, I suggest you _show up_", giving the last two words full emphasis. And with that, she gave him one more smirk, turned on her heel, and left.

Making a mental note to blackmail or strangle Sirius when he saw him, James walked off in the opposite direction, wondering angrily how such a sweet- looking and beautiful girl could be so damn evil.


	4. Blackmail

Chapter 4

Lily was tapping the piece of parchment with her quill, waiting impatiently for James to arrive. It was already 8: 15, exactly an hour and fifteen minutes after she had told James to arrive, and she was tired of waiting. She had even read the letter Dumbledore had sent them a while ago about the delegation twice.

"Where the hell is he? Probably thinks he's so superior that he doesn't arrive on time" she thought, looking irritated. With a sigh, she took out the book Digital Fortress (I know, that book by Dan Brown was out in the present, and the timeline I'm working is the older one, but just please imagine with me here. I can't think of any other book). She then began to read. Fifteen minutes later James finally arrived to find Lily immersed in her reading.

When he saw the title of the book, he asked, his brow raised, "Digital Fortress? Don't you know just how intellectually challenging that book is?" He had tried reading since it was recommended by his parents, who were fond of reading Muggle fiction during the summer, but he just couldn't get it.

"8: 30 pm? Don't you know that you are exactly an hour and a half late?" Lily shot back, irritated. She closed her book, put it back in the bag, and stared pointedly at James.

"What? I was held up?" James said in an innocent and defenseless manner, although a smirk was tugging at the corners of his mouth again.

Lily wasn't fooled in an instant. She gave him a look before saying in a voice that dripped with disgust, "Held up? Why? Did you go off to make out with Ria or any of the other ditzes who throw themselves at you on a regular basis?" For some reason, there was a bite of jealousy in her voice.

"Actually," James said, giving her a roguish grin, "Her name's Jennifer, and she's not a ditz, she's just an average student".

Lily threw him another disgusted look before saying, "Urgh, you're unbelievable. I think you must have made out with the entire female population of the seventh year who isn't a Slytherin in this whole school". Big mistake.

James looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, "Actually, Evans, your wrong. I haven't kissed YOU yet, so, why don't we try it now? Although I normally don't go for hideous chicks, I guess for once I'll make an exception".

Lily's eyes widened as she snapped, "I'd rather rot in hell".

Suddenly disturbing thought entered James's mind . _Oh crap, it sounds as if I want to kiss her…that wouldn't be such a shame…NO! First that thought about wanting her to be crazy about me, and now this? I must be going insane._

Not dropping his cool façade, however, he merely shrugged and said, "Really, are you sure? I bet that deep down you like me. I mean, come on. Anyone would be crazy not to want THE James Potter"

"I must be crazy then because there is no way I'm ever going to want an egoistical prat like you" Lily retorted.

"So you DO admit that you're crazy! See, what did I tell you? I'm right!" James said triumphantly, referring to the conversation, er, I mean, argument, they had earlier.

_Urgh, he's driving me nuts_, Lily thought to herself, her infamous temper slowly rising to its boiling point. Willing herself not to lash out at the person in front of her, she said as composedly as she could, "Look, we have a lot of work to do, and your infuriating me is not helping speed it up so I suggest that you quit with the smart- ass remarks, be a normal person for once in your life, and let's start. The sooner we finish this the sooner we can get the hell out of his other's sights".

"If there's 'a lot of work to do', as you said, then why didn't you just do half of it then give the other half for me to do when I got here? That why, we could've avoided another fight" James pointed out.

Lily stood there with her mouth agape as she asked, "And you didn't suggest this five minutes ago because….?"

"Because I like infuriating you. It's fun to see you all mad" James smirked before adding, "Oh, and close your mouth before you start catching flies. It makes you look like an idiot".

Lily quickly composed herself before she said, "Potter, is it your sole purpose in life to annoy me?"

"No. I mean, get real Evans. If annoying you was my sole aim, my life would be pretty boring. Although it is satisfying".

Lily threw him a murderous glare. "Could you please just stop talking so we can work?" Her patience had run out a long time ago.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one doing all the yapping. I'm merely replying".

Lily gave out a frustrated scream before saying, "Listen Potter, for once in your life, at least try to pretend that you care for someone else besides yourself and let's just do this now and as quickly as possible".

"And what if I don't?"

"Three words. Drunk ballerina pictures" Lily said as she raised her wand. "_Accio Potter's pictures!_" At once, a small stack of photos shot out of Lily's room and landed neatly in front of her. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" she said, and the pictures started to rise so that they could be properly seen by a sadistically amused Lily and a murderous-looking James.

Hovering at eye- level were pictures of James in a ridiculously frilly ballet tutu the color of shocking pink. Each picture showed him do a particular ballet step; there was one where in he was doing a not-so-graceful pirouette, his expression of annoyance in contrast to his friends' laughter. There was also one picture wherein he had fallen to the floor after trying to do a very difficult spin. There was no doubt that the pictures could be very, very useful for blackmail.

Narrowing his eyes at Lily, he said in a low, dangerous voice, "You show those to anyone Evans, and you're dead".

"You don't cooperate Potter, and these pictures go public" Lily retorted, enjoying immensely the fact that she had bested James once again.

Knowing how evil she could be when she was really, really, mad, James said, "You know what? Fine. I'll work. I'll cooperate. Whatever. Just never show those pictures again".

Glad that she had succeeded, Lily simply said, "Good", and with a flick of her wand, the pictures zoomed neatly back into her bedroom. Then, she gathered a few pieces of parchment, handed them to James, and said, "Alright then, let's get to work".

And with that, they started planning, their whole night comprised of writing the plans on parchment, musing out ideas, and of course, petty arguing.


	5. Additional News

**Okay, everyone,. I am so sorry for putting the wrong chapter here! **

Chapter 5

It was finally the day before Lily and James were to leave for the delegation. Since it was a Saturday, and for once in their lives the teachers weren't feeling sadistic and decided not to give too much homework, so Lily and James were with their respective friends, just talking and relaxing.

..------..

Lily, Aimee, and Kirsten were sitting under the shade of a willow tree, talking. "I can't wait for tomorrow" Lily said as she brushed off a leaf that had fallen from the tree. "Although of course, I don't fancy the idea of spending more time with Potter".

Aimee sighed and shared a look with Kirsten that plainly said, "How can those two be so stupid?" Aloud, Aimee said, "Lily, I have advice for you. Don't think about James too much; it'll ruin your trip".

"Although of course," Kirsten interjected with a sly smile, "Maybe you do want to think about him".

Lily blushed and said, "Guys! Have you both gone insane? I hate Potter, and that is final. The only times I think of him is when I think of what an arrogant prat he is, how he bullies anyone who crosses him just because he can, how he ruins my day and flares up my temper, how good looking he looked in what he wore yesterday……" Only after she had said it did she realize what just came out of her mouth.

Kirsten and Aimee burst into laughter. If possible, Lily blushed even more. Quickly, she tried to cover up her slip of the tongue. "Uhm, what I meant was that um…I, uh, he looked….uh, um, yeah! He looked so handso- I mean ridiculous in what he wore yesterday". _"Oh my goodness, I cannot believe I just let that slip"_ she thought, mentally slapping herself.

"Sure Lily," Aimee said amid gales of laughter, "Whatever you say".

Lily sighed and said, "You guys aren't buying it, are you?"

"Nope, not one word. But we're having too much fun letting you admit that you find James good-looking that we don't want to torture you even more immensely," Kirsten said.

"No, that's my job," a voice said. Lily jumped and was horrified to see none other than James Potter standing right behind her, arms crossed, and smirking, along with the rest of his friends.

"Oh shit," Lily whispered. Standing, she turned to face him as firmly as she could, "What do you want Potter, and what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was here to tell you that Dumbledore asked us to meet him in his office right now, but hearing you sing my praises seems much better. Do carry on," James said.

"In your dreams, Potter".

James looked around then said, "So this is a dream? Really? So it mustn't really affect you if I do this" And with that, he took out his wand and, with a flick of it, sent the fallen leaves flying towards Lily, pouring down on her like rain, only with big colored leaves, some sticking to her hair and clothing. Lily was not a pretty sight to look at.

"Potter, I'm warning you. One more and---" Lily said and to continue her sentence, she did a graceful pirouette. His friends immediately got the meaning and burst into peals of laughter. Lily's friends just looked on in confusion.

"Evans, don't you dare mention those. And one more thing. How could you perform something as difficult as that? You don't seem the least bit graceful to me," James looked at her.

"I've been taking ballet since I was 9, Potter. Now let's go meet Dumbledore and not another word or else…." Lily let her sentence trail off mysteriously and dangerously. James merely nodded. They both said goodbye to their friends and walked off towards the castle.

They had been walking along the corridors in silence when suddenly James said,

"Evans, your shoes are untied".

Lily simply looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about Potter?"

"I said," James repeated a smug look on his face, "That your shoes are untied".

Lily looked down and, upon looking up, she frowned in confusion as she saw James laughing hysterically. "Potter, what is wrong with you? Why are you laughing like a complete idiot? Wait, I forgot, you are an idiot, but that's not the point. Just answer my question".

"I can't believe you fell for that one, Evans!" James said between laughs, "'Your shoes are untied'? That's the oldest trick in the book!"

Lily rolled her eyes and snapped, "Potter, listen up. Not only did you use such a lame and stupid trick to annoy me, you also weren't looking. I'm not wearing lace-up shoes you know". And she stuck out her right foot which was clad in a brown loafer shoe, her expression one of smugness at having bested him once again. James immediately shut up.

A while later, they finally arrived by the stone griffin. James said the password, and then the two went in.

..------..

"Professor, NO!" the two cried out in unison, their expressions agape with indignation and disbelief.  
Dumbledore gave a small chuckle, not in the least bit disturbed that the Head Girl and Boy had just yelled at him. "Yes Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter. I will say it one more time. I'm sorry I had neglected to inform you, but there will be a ball on the first night of the delegation to welcome the students, and the both of you will go together as partners. Oh yes, and the theme requires Muggle formal wear. Everything clear?"

Knowing how pointless it would be to argue, the two merely said, "Yes Professor," and slumped on their seats, glaring at each other. Then Dumbledore spoke. "That is all. Meet me here tomorrow at 8: 20 with all your things. You may go".

Lily and James got up and were about to exit when suddenly, the professor called out, "Miss Evans, might I inquire as to why there are leaves stuck on your hair and clothes, as well as a Kick Me sign on your back?"

Lily turned beet red, got her wand to undo everything, and said, "Two words, Professor. James Potter" and left. As she passed James, she hissed, "Immature prat. I didn't know you could stoop so low as to use such unoriginal tricks just to annoy me".

Pretending that he hadn't heard her, James said, "Listen Evans. There will some very important people there, so please, for once in your life, please dress nicely. I can't bear to have people say that my partner and supposedly Head Girl of Hogwarts looks like someone from the slums since she's wearing some hideous rag".

Lily merely gave an indignant sigh, turned, and left, all the while thinking, "That jerk. Well, if he wants nice, fine. I'll show him. Then we'll see who gets left gaping, James Potter, just you wait".

As James walked, he kept on thinking, "Hmm, I do hope Evans is going to dress nicely for both our sakes….although I wouldn't like it if guys would ask her to dance because she looks pretty…no, wait, what am I thinking? Why would I care anyway? Anyhow, I think that that'll be impossible. She'll probably wear something way too prudish and look so Head- Girlish that only a completely crazy guy would ask her to dance, right?"

Oh, if he only knew.


	6. Going Away

Chapter 6

The next day, Lily got up, did all her morning rituals and, after insuring that her luggage was there, went down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. She saw that Aimee, Kirsten, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and of course, James, were already there. She set her luggage down beside her, then sat down and began to eat.

Around fifteen minutes later, she finished and walked up to James, who was still, surprisingly, eating. "Potter," she said, "Dumbledore asked us to meet him in his office at 8:20. It's around 8:10 already, and we have ten minutes to get there, and in case you forgot, his office is at the other side of the castle, so let's go, now".

"Evans! Go away; I'm still eating" James said, looking thoroughly annoyed as he piled yet another croissant, a piece of toast smothered with peanut butter and jelly into his plate, as well as a bowl of porridge.

"Potter, I mean it. Let's GO!"

"Evans, I mean it. Go AWAY!" James shot back, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

"Urgh, I've had enough of this. Evanesco!" Lily said and, with a wave of her wand, all the food on James's plate disappeared.

"Evans! What the hell was that for!" James cried in outrage. It was a common and unwritten rule that no one was to ever interrupt James Potter while he was eating; when someone did that, things could get really ugly. (Stupid I know).

"That, Potter was for making me wait and for being an absolute idiot" Lily snapped, her fiery temper rising once more. Lily was a very impatient and not a morning person, and James wasn't improving the situation.

"How am I an idiot, huh? Care to explain?" James snapped angrily.

"Hmmm, I don't know, Potter. You tell me. After all, you're the one who's the idiot, not me," Lily shot back, her feelings as of this moment torn between irritation and smugness at getting the upper hand.

"Evans, why are you such an uptight prude that you cant even wait for one more minute for me to finish eating in peace? You're face isn't a pleasant thing to see while you're eating, you know," James yelled, standing and matched Lily's expression with his own glare full of unexplainable and irrational fury.

"Evans, you are such an uptight prude'?" Lily mimicked angrily. "That line is way overused. Can't you think of something more original? You are so pathetic, Potter" she added, crossing her arms.

"WHAT? FIRST I'M AN IDIOT, AND NOW I'M PATHETIC? WHICH IS IT!" James shouted angrily. By now, Sirius was laughing like a complete lunatic at the absolute hilarity of the scene, as where the rest of the students. The teachers, much more refined, opted to just chuckle quietly to themselves as they surveyed the scene with increasing interest and amusement.

"Hmm, I don't know…maybe both?" Lily suggested with an evil smile. They did not notice that it was well past 8: 20 already. Hell, they were pretty much oblivious to the hordes of people surveying them as of the moment.

Surprisingly, James stood up straighter and suddenly, his expression turned into a calm one. Lily's eyes narrowed in suspicion. James Potter never suddenly became calm in the middle of any fight, and Lily was sure that what James was going to do or say was going to be bad.

Forget bad. What James was about to do was much, much, worse.

"I know what this is about, Evans," James said in a eerily calm voice, much to Lily's annoyance. "You're simply getting all worked up because" –his voice suddenly turned into a yell—"I FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE PROCALMING YOUR LIKE FOR JAKE THOMAS OF RAVECLAW IN ALMOST EVEY PAGE OF YOUR DIARY AND THAT I'D THREATEN TO TELL HIM?"

A stunned silence met his words, and James looked at Lily, and smiled smugly when he saw the completely murderous look on her face. "Potter, you jerk!" Lily hissed to him.

Suddenly, Jake Thomas himself called out, "Hey, Lily! I was going to ask you this after you got back, but I guess now'll have to do: Do you want to go out sometime?"

If possible, Lily got even redder and answered a quiet but strong, "Yes, I'd love to Jake".

For some strange reason, James felt a monster of jealousy come up and roaring for him to tear Jake limb from limb just for saying it. "I will have to control this particular feeling of constant jealousy," James said to himself as he shook his head.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall arrived at their side. "Alright, you two, that is enough. Come along; Professor Dumbledore is expecting the both of you".

After saying goodbye to all their friends, they took their luggage and followed McGonagall to the headmaster's office.

On the way there, Lily suddenly hissed at James, "What the hell did you do THAT for!"

"Why are so mad? In any case, you should be thanking me," James replied, skillfully sidestepping the question.

"Thanking you!" Lily whispered back incredulously. "For what, telling the whole bloody school that I had a crush on Jake!"  
"No, for getting you a boyfriend, although I'm surprised that anyone would go for someone as hideous as you," James repaid, unfazed, although he was lying about saying that she was hideous, and he knew it.

Lily was about to retort but Professor McGonagall stopped her, saying, "Now, here we are. Good Luck", and ushered them into Dumbledore's office.

Once the two went in, they found the headmaster sitting behind his desk. Lily immediately launched into an apology. "I'm so sorry we're late, Professor. You see, Potter over here was acting like an idiot again and-----"

Dumbledore waved her apologies aside. "That is quite alright. Now, I trust that all your things are ready?" When the two nodded, he said, "Good. Now, follow me". He motioned for the two to follow him across the room.

As they walked, Lily "accidentally" stuck out her foot and made James trip, causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud. He picked himself up off the floor and glared at the smirking redhead, who mouthed, "Revenge is sweet" to James.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm never alright when I'm around Evans, Professor, but I'll be fine," James said, smirking at Lily, whose eyes had narrowed_. I don't feel alright, I strangely feel like I'm floating on air…no, wait, what the hell am I thinking? Bad thoughts, James_, he thought. He shook his head to clear himself of these thoughts.

Dumbledore held out a black, dusty kettle. Lily and James immediately understood it to be a Portkey. "Good luck. I hope the both of you return back to Hogwarts in one piece" Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

James and Lily held their luggage in one hand, and using their free hand, they touched a part of the Portkey. One…two….three…..and in a mass of swirling blue light, Lily and James were gone.


	7. A Small World

Chapter 7

Lily and James suddenly appeared inside a well-lit corridor. They struggled to regain their poise as they picked up their things from the floor. _A Portkey is definitely not my favorite way of traveling_, Lily thought, still feeling dizzy.

"What now?" James asked her. "Where are we anyway?"

Lily looked around for a minute, then found the answer. But before she could respond, James suddenly said, a note of hysterics in his voice, "Oh no. Are we lost! No, no, no! We can't be lost! What if we're never found? No! I can't die here! I'm too young to die, and there are still millions of pretty girls I have to meet and charm! How the hell are we gonna get out of here!"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "By walking through that door," pointing to a mahogany door on the end of the corridor.

"How do you know that that door leads to the hotel? For all you know, it may be leading to a lair of hungry lions hankering to savagely rip uses into pieces and eat the remainders of our flesh," James said in the same voice.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe the fact that there's a sign on the door that says, THIS WAY TO THE VENTRESCA HOTEL'?" Lily asked, her hand now gesturing to the plaque that was indeed placed on the door. _He is such a doofus_," Lily thought.

A look of comprehension crossed James's face. But upon seeing Lily's smug expression, he quickly collected himself and said coolly, "I knew that. I was just testing you".

Lily simply gave him a look and said, "Right. Whatever. Let's just go". And with that, the two walked to the door.

James opened the door and walked in, Lily following behind him. They immediately found themselves inside a elegantly-furnished hotel lobby, the works of art on the walls living up to the Roman fame of wonderful artwork, and, judging by the looks and way of dressing of the people, except for the employees who were dressed like muggles in muggle hotels, it was no doubt that this was a hotel for wizards only.

Suddenly, a tall woman wearing a beige business suite, with her brunette hair piled into a knot, came to them. "Hello," the woman said, her English tinged with a bit of Italian accent, and her tone in a pleasant yet business-like manner, "My name is Dianne Vallarie, I manage this hotel. You are?"

When they said their names, she took out her wand, conjured up a black notebook and scanned it. A few seconds later, she said, as she vanished the book, "Ah, yes. Hogwarts, I presume?" The two nodded and she smiled. "Excellent. I'll have someone bring up your things and show you to your room. Oh yes, and the party is at 7 pm tonight, at the Grand Hall". She motioned for a bellhop and he came forward as she exited the scene to assist another group of people.

The bellhop pulled out his wand and shrunk the luggage to a small size that would fit on the tray. "Follow me," he said, and they did. Up and up they went until they reached a room with white, elegantly and intricately designed, which held the plaque, 7G4. He opened the room and motioned for the two to go in.

Lily was in awe. The suite was lovely, with cream and light peach draping over the windows overlooking Muggle Rome, a very perfect view, if Lily could say so herself. The beige couch that matched the light tone of plaint used in the room, with matching pillows, was very comfortable, as Lily found out. The whole main part was simply lovely, and Lily was sure she fell in love with it at first sight.

After depositing there luggage and returning them to their original size, the bellhop gave they key to James and departed. Lily decided to check out the rooms. One was decorated in understated masculine tones, and Lily knew right away that that was to be James's room. She opened the door next to it and, for the second time that day, was in awe.

Decorated in a mixture of light pink, dream, and peach, with drapes that hung over the window that matched the coloring perfectly, the room gave the obvious and silent air of being decidedly feminine. The bed, which had a light old rose colored bedspread and matching pillows with small decorations of roses and lilies, was also very soft and comfortable, as Lily discovered as she sank into it, savoring the relaxing feeling that came over her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and James went in. "Listen, Evans," he said, "I'm going out; I think my cousin from Larkspur Wizarding Institute, that's in California, might be here. I'll see you at the party, and please, make sure you wear something nice".

Lily paid no attention to him as he left, yet her mind went wandering for a spilt second into the closet where her dress for tonight was hung. A few minutes later, she decided to go out of the suite as well, as there was nothing to do yet.

She freshened up, changed into a Muggle ensemble, and left the suite. She was wandering aimlessly down the corridor when, all of a sudden, someone collided with her, making her lose her balance and falling to the ground.

"Oh, hey, sorry. Are you alright?" that person, a boy asked.

"Um, let me see, but getting knocked to the ground isn't exactly my definition of being 'alright,'" Lily said, although her voice wasn't angry.

"Yeah. Again, sorry about that. Here; let me help you up," he said and extended his hand. She stood up, taking it. Once she was up, she looked into his face for the first time and was taken aback. The boy was good-looking, and by the way he dressed, Lily assumed that he was pure-blood and rich. But what she was intrigued by was his eyes. His hazel eyes that looked so familiar……

"Hi. I'm Ryan. Ryan Stanley," the boy said, smiling at her.

Lily smiled back and replied, "Hey. I'm Lily. Lily Evans".

For some reason, Ryan looked taken aback and peered at her more closely, a look of disbelief on her face. Lily must have noticed the way he was looking at her because she said, "Ryan? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing," Ryan shook his head. "It's just that…..uh…..um…you don't happen to come from Hogwarts, do you?"

Now it was Lily's turn to be amazed. "Actually, I am. How'd you figure that out? By the way, you're from Larkspur, right?" she added, eyeing the crest that was emblazoned on his sweater.

He nodded. "Um, well, if you must know, I have a cousin there who seems to talk incessantly about you," Ryan said with an easy smile, a slow smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Really? Who is it? Someone in seventh year?" Lily asked.

Ryan nodded in affirmation. "And in Gryffindor. His name is―".

"POTTER?" Lily suddenly said, as she saw the messy-haired, bespectacled boy walk in their direction. "What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for your cousin".

"I am, Evans, what the hell do you think I'm― RYAN?" James exclaimed as he saw the boy standing beside Lily.

"Hey James! Long time no see. How's life, my absolutely crazy cousin?" Ryan asked, his facial expression becoming an amused one as he saw Lily's shocked expression.

"_He's_ your cousin!" Lily asked him incredulously. _No wonder those eyes were so familiar….._

"Yes Evans, he is. Got a problem with that?" James asked coolly.

"Actually, I do. You see, how can someone so nice possibly be related to you?" Lily fired back. Ryan smirked at the scene as he remembered a night during summer wherein James spent at least 20 minutes talking nonstop about a certain red head.

"Haha Evans. Very funny. So Ryan," he said, turning to his cousin. "How's it going? And more importantly, how did you end up talking to her?"

Ryan related the story and all James could do was nod. Suddenly, Ryan said, "Hey, guys, I've got to go. I promised the Head Girl that I'd see to some finalizations. See you at the party". And with a last wave and smile, he left.

Deciding that there was nothing to do anymore, Lily walked back to the suite. James followed. Lily noticed this and said, "Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you; I just want to get inside the suite and by the looks of it, that's where you're going".

Silence prevailed for a few minutes before Lily broke it, saying, "So, Potter? Did you have fun talking about me all summer?" a slow smirk getting plastered on her face.

James turned red, understanding immediately that Ryan must have told Lily about the whole talking-about-her-the-entire-summer-that-it-was-getting-annoying thing, judging from her smug expression. But to cover up and save whatever pride he had left, he said in a defensive manner, "Whoever said that anything I said about you was good? For all you know, I might have been ranting on about how much you annoy me".

Lily simply smiled. "Right, Potter. And this is confirmed by the fact that your blushing beet red".

"Evans, just shut up," James said, getting thoroughly annoyed.

"Fine then. I will," Lily said, and kept quiet. They were finally at the door to their suite. James tried to open the door, but found that it was locked.

"Evans, where's the key?" he demanded. However, Lily simply shrugged and didn't reply, her look clearly saying, _Well, you wanted me to shut up, so I'm shutting up_. James got the message immediately, and was annoyed. "Evans, I mean it. Give me the key!"

Lily only shook her head. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the key. She inserted it into the lock, opened the door, waved bye-bye, and then went in, shutting and locking the door behind her and locking James out from his own suite.

"DAMN!" he said. He was sure he could hear the red-head's hysterical laughter even if he was outside. A few minutes later, after several failed attempts to plead and open the door, he began to think, "Now what am I going to do? How am I going to dress for the ball? Where will I sleep? What about my things? What about ―hey, wait a second. Am I a wizard, or not?" Mentally berating himself for not thinking of it sooner, he took out his wand, and cast, "_Alohomora_!" Instantly, the doors opened. He walked in and found Lily sitting on the couch.

"Wow! Ten minutes! Much lesser than the time I actually expected for you to remember the Alohomora charm. You're not that stupid after all. Or maybe you are," Lily said, and pranced to her bedroom, not paying any mind to the level glare James was giving her.

James, after watching the girl retreat to her bedroom, went to his own, hoping very much that the ball that night would turn out better that the afternoon did.

**Hey to all my readers! So, how'd you like this fic so far? Next chapters gonna be the ball for the delegation already. Please review! I would be very happy if you would! **


	8. The Grand Ball

Chapter 8

That night, the music from the orchestra was sounding harmoniously around the Grand Hall and the ball was in full swing by the time James entered the ballroom wearing an expertly tailored black suite, his arrival, like all others, announced. As he walked down the marble steps, he could feel almost every female's eyes on him, and for that his features took on a smug smile.

And speaking of females…..

James scanned the room quickly and saw that Lily wasn't there yet. "Where on earth could Evans be?" he wondered as he made his way to the crowd. "I hope she arrives on time and doesn't wear something hideous".

Suddenly, he saw a gorgeous girl standing beside Ryan. She was tall and fair, with chestnut curls piled into a stylish ponytail and wearing a silver halter gown which accented her figure perfectly. James smiled as he made his way towards his cousin.

"Hey James!" Ryan greeted when he saw him. "Oh yeah, this is Rachel. Rachel Hathaway", he added, gesturing towards the girl beside him.

"Hi," James said, flashing her a smile that made almost every girl swoon.

"Hi," Rachel said back, flashing him a dazzling smile. After that, the three teenagers plunged into conversation, filled with laughter.

James was surprised as he talked to Rachel. She was very nice and extremely charming and funny, and not at all shallow, not to mention pretty, so unlike some girls James had met who were stuck-up and vain. She, as he came to find, was generally a nice person. _She's kind of like Evans_, James thought silently_, Smart, nice, funny, pretty…no wait a sec, what the heck am I thinking?_. He was still mentally berating himself when suddenly…

"Announcing, Miss Lily Elizabeth Evans, Hogwarts". All heads turned in her direction, and James's jaw dropped.

Lily descended down the marble staircase, a picture of beauty, confidence, and elegance. Clothed in a spaghetti-strap Versace gown in the lightest shade of sea-green that accented her dazzling emerald eyes, with her auburn hair swept into a stylish chignon bun, and not to mention her lovely smile, she looked absolutely remarkable. The light emitted by the crystal chandelier embraced her wonderfully, making her seem like an ethereal goddess.

"_Oh my god she looks so pretty…wait a minute, what am I saying….she isn't pretty…she isn't pretty…she isn't pretty…she isn't pretty…she's just gorgeous...she's just gorgeous….urgh, crap, I've lost it,"_ James thought, again very disturbed as a dazed look came over his features.

When she finally reached the bottom step, some people crowded in on her and asked for a conversation. She, being the polite girl that she was accepted and, as time wore on, made a few new friends and acquaintances.

Finally, she excused herself from the Minister of Magic in France's wife, with whom she had just had a wonderful conversation with, to go find James. I _want to see his reaction_, she thought, as she finally saw him with Ryan and a girl whom she did not know.

"Hey Ryan," Lily greeted with a smile and he returned the greeting warmly. Turning to Rachel, she said, "Hi. I don't think we've ever met, you are?"

Rachel gave a dainty laugh and said, "Hi. I'm Rachel. Rachel Hathaway. Head Girl of Larkspur Institute. Nice to meet you".

Lily smiled back and said, "I'm Lily, Lily Evans. Head Girl of Hogwarts alongside James Potter as Head Boy".

Rachel took on a look of surprise and replied, "James, eh? Well, this is quite nice. I was just having a chat with him. He's very delightful, nice, and charming, isn't he?"

Pretending that James wasn't just beside her, Lily took on a smile and said, "Potter? Delightful? Nice? Charming? Are you sure you're talking about James Michael Potter from Hogwarts? It seems to me that it's a very different description."

"Lily and James hate each other. I think. Their both in denial too. Long story," Ryan whispered to Rachel. She nodded in understanding.

James leaned forward discreetly and whispered, "Evans, shut it. Don't make me look bad in front of Rachel".

Finally acknowledging is presence, Lily turned to him and said, "Oh, Potter. It's you. So," she smiled, "Do I look 'nice and elegant" enough for you, or should I put on a gold gown so you won't criticize what I'm wearing?" She smiled even wider, knowing exactly what he thought of her look, having seen his expression as she was going down the stairs.

_You look more beautiful than words could ever describe_, James had the sudden urge to say. But, thankfully, he gained enough sanity to put on an expressionless face and say, "Please Evans, don't even think of wearing a gold gown; the color won't suit you, trust me. Oh yes, and as to what your wearing right now, it looks a little better than those prudish clothes who usually wear, although I don't understand why you chose the color green. It makes you look like a Christmas tree, or worse, a Slytherin".

Lily simply gaped at him, made a disbelieving sound, and shook her head. By now, Ryan and Rachel were having intensely amused expressions on their faces, both thinking that Lily and James were certainly in denial and how to set the two up.

Dinner was announced shortly, and about 45 minutes later, they all adjourned back into the ballroom for the dancing.

Lily was talking with Rachel, and the two were sitting next to James and Ryan, who were also talking, when suddenly, a boy came and asked Lily to dance. Then another. Then another. Then another. Basically, Lily, as well as Rachel, was presently dancing the night away.

Rachel had just sat down next to James as Lily was being gracefully waltzed across the floor by some boy from Beauxbatons. She carefully watched his expression and gleefully noted that it was clouded over, his eyes narrowed and his mouth set into a thin line. She decided to tease him about it.

"Ohh, I think someone's jealous," Rachel teased, emphasizing the last word.

James gave her a look and said, "Of who? That guy Li- I mean, Evans is dancing with? Please. Why would I be jealous of him? I am way more good-looking than him, you know".

Rachel simply shook away his arrogant remark and supplied, "Maybe you're jealous because he's dancing with Lily?"

James now gave her a disbelieving look. "Actually, I feel sorry for that guy. Dancing with Evans. What a pity for him. I think he has incorrect vision. I mean, why else would he dance with her? At least I can recognize a beautiful girl when I see one". _And now, one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen is presently waltzing across the dance floor…no wait, not again. This is hopeless"_

"Right James. Whatever" Rachel said, not buying a word he had just said. Time slipped by, until it was almost 11 pm. Suddenly……

Ms. Vallarie, now dressed in a nice blue gown, stepped up to the podium, cast _Sonorus_, and said, "Thank you everyone for being here. On Monday the first part of the delegation will officially begin to see how competent you are in speaking and magic, but until then, you are free to relax and mingle. And now, to formally end this evening's ball, let us have all the Head Girls and Boys from each school to pair up and head to the dance floor for the concluding dance.

"Oh no. I have to dance with Potter. The horror," Lily thought as she grudgingly made her way to the dance floor, James just a little behind her.

Once everyone was ready, the orchestra started to play and all the students began dancing. As Lily danced with James, she thought, "Hey, this isn't so bad. He's a pretty decent dancer".

Suddenly, her subconscious, the voice sounding suspiciously like Kirsten and Aimee's, said slyly, "Ohh, so you like dancing with James, don't you? Maybe you'd like to dance with him again, say, at your wedding?"

Appalled, Lily thought back, "Have you gone crazy? I definitely don't want to marry Potter. I don't even like him, for goodness sake! And since when have I given my permission for my subconscious to call him James?"

"Ever since now. And as for not wanting to have a relationship with him, that's really different compared to what you where dreaming about last night, wasn't it? I hear wedding bells," her subconscious replied.

"Would you shut up!" Lily thought. "I DO NOT LIKE JAMES POTTER AND THAT IS FINAL!" Unintentionally though, she said the last part out loud, not yelling it, but enough to make James hear.

James merely raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm not even going to pretend to understand what that was about". Although for some strange reason, he felt a little disappointed.

Lily blushed a bit and chose to keep quiet instead. This time, as James twirled Lily around, he and his sub-conscious were having their own conversation.

"Happy to be dancing with her, aren't you?" the voice, which sounded suspiciously like Sirius, said slyly.

"Would you shut it! Actually, I'm revolted to be dancing with her," James argued.

"Oh yeah, sure. Revolted by the fact that you look like a dishrag while she looks like an angel sent from the heavens," the subconscious replied.

James was getting really irritated by now. "Enough already, you annoying subconscious!" _I have got to check up on myself. Talking to yourself is definitely not classified as normal._

"Whatever. I'll stop if you say these words"

"Fine! Anything! Just for you to get out of my head!" James said. Very wrong move.

"Okay, repeat after me. I….."

"I….." he said, not realizing that he was saying it out loud.

"Like….." the subconscious continued.

"Like…" James repeated, still saying it aloud. Lily was looking very disturbed by now.

"Lily Evans"

"Lily Evans" James said again. Too late did he realize the sentence that had formed, and to his horror, he just realized that he had said it out loud, judging by Lily's weirded out stare. _I cannot believe I just said I like Lily Evans out loud…I don't like her…I think….damn, I am so screwed. _

Suddenly……

"Potter? Potter? POTTER?" Lily suddenly yelled. James shook his head, stopped dancing, and said, "What?"

"The music's over," Lily pointed out. Sure enough, couples were already starting to move away from the dance floor.

"Oh, right," James muttered embarrassedly as the two walked off to join Ryan and Rachel, who were both grinning.

"Had fun dancing, did you?" Ryan asked the pair.

Lily blushed, remembering the internal battle she had been having, and James grimaced, remembering the same thing. When Ryan and Rachel excused themselves, Lily told James, "Listen, Potter. I won't even pretend to understand what you said because you clearly weren't thinking properly. But I do want you to listen to this, okay? I am begging you, do good on Monday. Please, for once in your life, pretend that you actually care about someone besides yourself and cooperate, understood?"

And without further ado, she turned on her heel and walked away, thinking very much that if James would still be the same arrogant, irresponsible jerk she knew him to be, by the end of the delegation, she would probably be sent back to Hogwarts in a coffin, or sent instead to a mental institution.


	9. Plans Told in Advance

Hey! Okay, his is the repost of chapter 9. I reposted it since I just saw a mistake in the characters, you know, the names were miswritten. Anyway, here's the new and improved chapter 9!

Chapter 9

The next day, Lily got up bright and early. Checking her watch, she saw that it was still around 8:00. She did all of her morning rituals, then slipped into a navy blue Ralph Lauren sweater (I have one just like it. Please don't ask. I just have a certain fascination with designer labels) and jeans. Drying her hair with a spell, she decided to let it loose, with only a studded clip to hold it slightly back. When she was finally ready, she left her bedroom.

She then left the suite and proceeded to the Dining Room. It was very sunny in there, with a few exotic plants accenting the bright look of the place. She spotted Rachel on a table not very far, and walked over to her.

"Hey Rachel," she smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

Rachel smiled back and said, "Oh no, not at all". Lily took the seat across from her and, after consulting the menu, ordered her breakfast. While waiting for it, she and Rachel chatted. Around thirty minutes later, they were both finished eating.

"Lily, any plans for today?" Rachel asked. When Lily shook her head, she said, "Do you wanna go out today, you know, explore the city, and more specifically, the shopping boutiques?"

"Perfect! I love shopping," Lily grinned and Rachel did the same. "So, is it only the two of us?"

"Well, actually…." Rachel trailed off as she and Lily saw Ryan and James approaching. "I as hoping they could show us around, you know, since they've been to Rome countless times before".

"Oh no, you've got to be kidding me. Evans is coming? My day just turned stormy," James said, glaring at her.

"Well, spending more time in your presence isn't exactly a picnic for me either, Mr. Egoistical Prat," Lily shot back, folding her arms and returning the glare. Ryan and Rachel exchanged a glance. Unknown to Lily and James, the two had planned this the night before, but making it strategic to make them seem innocent.

"Okay, the both of you, enough," Ryan interrupted. "Lily, Rachel, why don't the both of you go get your bags or whatever and we'll meet you at the lobby, okay?"

The two girls nodded and left, talking. They both went to their respective suites and grabbed their bags and, a few minutes later, proceeded down to the lobby,

"Finally! Took you long enough," James muttered as the two arrived.

"Potter, it's only been 5 minutes," Lily corrected him. James simply gave her a look and said nothing.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ryan exclaimed and with that, the four teenagers stepped out of the hotel.

Since the Ventresca Hotel was located in the wizarding part of Rome, the places surrounding it were also magic. Well, James and Ryan, being the obsessed over Quidditch boys that they were, went right away to the nearest Quidditch sporting shop, with a promise that they'd meet the girls outside the shop at around 11.

Lily and Rachel immediately headed to the nearest witch's clothing store they could see, which, incidentally, happened to be Chic Witch, one of the most wonderfully designed and stylish designer clothes in the magical world. Add that to the fact that it also sold Muggle outfits and you've got an awesome boutique.

They were browsing through a rack at the Muggle Wear Section when suddenly, Lily held up a blouse and showed it to Rachel.

"What do you think?" Lily asked her friend.

Rachel gasped in delight and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, Lils, it's perfect for you! I'm sure James will be very pleased when he sees you in that outfit," she added slyly.

Lily gave her a look of disbelief and said, "Uh, Rache, please. I have no intention of pleasing Potter whatsoever". But still, she went to the dressing room and tried on the blouse.

She came out a minute later. Rachel gasped in delight once again. "What? Is it good, or bad?" Lily asked.

"Neither. It's gorgeous," Rachel said. And it was true. The blouse Lily had selected was a beige, semi- off shoulder, shear one, whose long sleeves were gartered to fit her wrist. It set off her appearance perfectly, and even Lily had to admit that she looked quite good.

Lily smiled. She closed the door once more and, a minute later, Lily went out, wearing her normal clothes. She fingered the price tag.

"Perfect! The price is just right," Lily said happily as she congratulated herself over her good fortune. She excused herself to go to the cashier as Rachel went inside another dressing room to try out an outfit.

After she purchased her outfit, she waited while Rachel went off to pay for her own blouse. Then they left and wandered around some more.

Finally, it was almost 11, so the two girls headed back to the Quidditch Supplies Store to meet the two cousins. They found them waiting outside.

"Come on, let's go have lunch," Ryan said. The three nodded and, as they proceeded to a quaint little café nearby, he added, "Hey guys. Why don't we leave the wizarding part and go to the Muggle part? We've been there before, and it's wonderful".

Lily and Rachel smiled again, as did James as they sat down to eat. Around twenty minutes later, they paid the bill, and left Wizarding Rome.

An hour later……

The foursome was walking around St. Peter's Basilica, admiring the structures when suddenly, a girl that looked just a few years older than them, came up to them. She was very pretty, with blondish brown wavy hair and olive skin. Judging from her outfit, she looked like she was from a rich background.

"Hello," the girl said, offering them a pretty smile. "May I ask who among is Lily Evans?"

Lily looked mildly surprised as she replied. "I'm Lily Evans. Might I ask who you are and how you know my name?"

"Oh, I'm Patricia. Patricia Thomas. You may know my younger brother from Hogwarts, right? Your boyfriend, Jake Thomas?" the girl said.

Lily and James's expressions turned agape. "Wait a minute. You're Jake's sister? He's told me so much about you when we talked a few times at school!" Lily said.

Patricia smiled. "Hmm, I wonder if they were good or bad. But anyway, I have something really important to tell you. Jake just owled me to make arrangements for him to be able to apparate here tonight," (In this fic, Jake's already seventeen, so it's legal)

"Jake's coming to Rome. Tonight. Why!" Lily was frazzled yet excited. She couldn't believe how sweet he was.

"Well, he said that the both of you hadn't been on a date as an official couple yet, so why not have it in a romantic place such as Rome? He wanted it to be a surprise, but I thought that it'd be best if you were prepared. I suggest though, that you wear something a bit classy; my brother's known for being the ultimate romantic," Patricia laughed. James just looked on with a shell-shocked expression.

"Thanks, Patricia. I really appreciate it. He's coming to my suite, right?" When she got a nod for an answer, Lily smiled happily. A few more minutes of talking, then Patricia left.

"So you're actually going to meet with Jake?" asked James as the foursome began to walk again back to the hotel.

"Yes, I am going to go on a date with my _boyfriend_ whom you got for me," Lily said in a fake sweet voice. "Why? Jealous?"

"Of who? Jake? Please. I'd rather date the mermaids in the lake," James said, although, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous….

"Date the mermaids in the lake? One, that is so fifth year, and two, even mermaids have enough common sense not to date someone as prattish as you," Lily shot back.

Obviously, they made their way back to the hotel, bickering, with Rachel and Ryan looking on, half amused, half exasperated.

"Guys I'm gonna go now. I still have to decided what to wear for my date," Lily said when they arrived at their suite. She went in, went inside her room, and slammed the door shut.

Turning to his two friends, James said, not really knowing why, "You know what? I think we should follow the two lovebirds on their date tonight. You know, just to make sure that Evans messes up and we can catch it on wizarding video or something and use it for blackmail?" And without waiting for their answer, he said, "Great! Meet me here as soon as I call you. Hehe. This is gonna be fun," And without further ado, he left.

Rachel and Ryan simply exchanged a look with one another that plainly said, "James is digging an early grave for himself". Really, they both felt that, if Lily were to see James spying on them, he would most likely end up in a coffin, mutilated by an angry redhead for ruining her date.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Okay, I know it was a bit on the boring side, but the next chapter will be nicer, I promise….read and review, please!**


	10. Realizations From a Wrong Kind of Spying

Chapter 10

Early that night, around 6:00, Lily was in her bedroom, starting to get ready for the date. She remembered that Jake was to come at around 7, and she wanted to make sure that she looked good enough.

Around thirty minutes later, she was done dressing. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap midnight blue Armani satin dress that reached a few inches below her knees. Her make-up, bag, and shoes matched her outfit also, making her look very pretty.

She opened the door and went to the main room to get her bracelet which she had accidentally left there. After retrieving it, she went back to her room, but this time, she forgot to shut the door and instead, left it wide open. A few minutes later, she was just deciding what to do with her hair when James's voice suddenly said, "So, you're really going, huh?"

Lily turned to face him, her expression one of agitation. "Don't you knock?"

"No. I mean, why would I? The door was wide open," James pointed out. Knowing how pointless it would be to argue with that piece of logic, she simply said, "Whatever Potter. What do you want anyways?"

"Nothing," James gave a shrug. "Just wanting to see if you really where going. Wait a sec, where are you two going anyway?"

"I don't know. That's why it's called a _surprise_, dumbass," Lily shot at him, her words impatient and annoyed.

James merely rolled his eyes. "Whatever," and under his breath, he muttered, "Temperamental prude".

"I heard that, Potter," Lily called out warningly. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. "That's him!" And with that, she tore past James and rushed to the door. Opening it, she found, sure enough, her boyfriend, Jake Thomas, there, standing with a smile that could and did make Lily melt, wearing a suit and tie and bringing a bouquet of roses.

"Jake! Wha-what are you doing here? I-I didn't expect you at all!" Lily said, feigning surprise. Jake kissed Lily on the cheek, and she was sure she could hear James making a gagging sound from behind.

Jake simply smiled. "Surprised? I didn't think you'd be, considering the fact that my sister has apparently told you about my plans for tonight, seeing as you already dressed up very nicely," he said as he came in. Upon seeing James, he said jovially, "Hey James! Good to see you again, man. You're really lucky that you get to spend a lot of time with Lily, but I know that I'm even luckier to have her as a girlfriend".

Ignoring the boiling jealousy that was growing inside him, he simply forced what he hoped to be a cool, non-committal smile into his face and replied, "Yeah. Good to see you too. I'm not so sure though about the whole Having-Li-I mean, Evans-as-my-partner-is-considered-lucky thing", and then, he said to himself, _"Although the whole 'I'm really lucky to have Lily as my girlfriend' thing he spoke of was not helping. It's just making me jealous…no, wait, what? Oh crap, not again. Mental note: Have head checked upon reaching Hogwarts"._

Lily smiled at Jake. "Right. So, where are you taking me?" she questioned, once she saw that James had retreated to his own bedroom. Actually, he was listening to their every word, hoping to find out where they were going, as a plan formed into his mind.

"Hmm….how does, the Ristorante Primavera sound?" Jake said, already knowing the reaction of Lily.

She gasped. She, along with everyone else, knew that the Ristorante Primavera was one of the most expensive and wonderful restaurants in wizarding world, with branches around the globe. It had a wonderful ambiance and was said to have delicious and pricey food. "Oh my, Jake, yes, that's wonderful! I can't wait to go! Come on!"

"But what about James? Aren't you at least going to tell him that we're leaving already? He might have to ask you something important for your delegation on Monday or something," Jake said.

Lily sighed. Jake was definitely too nice for his own good (Think Michael Cassidy aka Zach Stevens from the O.C). "Alright fine. Potter!" she called out. "Me and my _boyfriend_ are leaving to go and have _a great time together_ already, got it?"

Right on cue, James walked into the main room. "You know, Evans," he said, a slow smirk forming at his lips, "You're not the only one who's gonna have a great time tonight. I will have you know that I've got a date".

"Oh yeah, right, a date. With who?"

"Rachel," James said simply.

Lily gasped in disbelief. "You asked Rachel. Out on a date. I can't believe you! And most importantly, I can't believe that Rachel would be crazy enough to accept. Oh well. Go, have your date, and please, don't try to annoy the girl too much".

And with that, she left the room. "Bye James" Jake called out as he went out as well, closing the door behind him. Once James was sure he was definitely alone, he said, "YES! Finally. Let my plan begin". And with that, he went inside his room and changed into his suit.

A few minutes later, he went out, looking, as he said so himself, dashing in his black suit. He took a deep breath, and left the suite and headed for the room of Ryan and Rachel.

He found the both of them in the main room, talking. Short greetings were immediately exchanged.

"Rachel," James said, "Please go and change into something classy. We're going to the Ristorante Primavera. Ryan, could you bring the wizard camera? You can work undercover"

"What?" Rachel asked, looking thoroughly confused, "Why am I supposed to change? What is this all about?"

"Because we are going to spy on Evans and her date," James said simply. "Now, please go!"

"But James is it really----"

"Rachel Hathaway, NOW!" James said, growing impatient. He turned to Ryan. "So, Ryan, can you be the behind the scenes guy?"

"Sorry man," Ryan shook his head. "It seems as if I have a date with Sharon Michaels- from Salem Institute- tonight. Have fun anyway".

James only nodded his head and began waiting for Rachel. Around twenty minutes later, the girl came out wearing a floral printed dress. James nodded his head in approval as he said, "Good. Come on, let's go. We have a date to crash, you know".

"What? But…what is your plan anyway?"

"I'll tell you as soon as we get there. Now, come on. Let's get going," James said, impatiently. Rachel sighed, and the two said goodbye to Ryan and left the suite.

..------..

"A reservation under the name Ryan Thomas, you say?" the maitre d' asked Lily and Jake. He nodded, and after consulting the list, the maitre d' continued, "Ah, yes. Right this way sir". And with that, he led the couple to Table no. 6

Lily was smiling. She loved the place; the décor and interiors was perfect, the music and ambiance just right. _Perfect for a romantic evening_, she thought as they got seated, Jake, of course, pulling up a chair for Lily.

Around twenty minutes later, they had placed their orders and were now talking animatedly. Suddenly, they got the biggest surprise of their lives.

James Potter and Rachel Hathaway were walking towards a table near to them. Lily's eyes widened in shock, and she made a mental note to yell at James later.

"Jake? Evans? Fancy meeting you here. What a surprise!" James said, his voice displaying shock that was very unconvincing.

Immediately, Rachel understood the plan of James and, to keep herself from bursting out with laughter, satisfied herself with just thinking, "This boy is _hopeless…_"

She and James took a seat, obviously, in a table just next to Jake and Lily. Once they had placed their orders, James immediately began looking intently at the couple, his eyes strangely narrowed as he saw them laughing. Rachel kicked him under the table.

"OW! Rachel, what the hell was that for?" James muttered furiously, his eyes straying from the couple as they turned to look as Rachel.

"James you are such an idiot. I thought you said we were going to spy on her. Don't you know the meaning of spy? It means not being known, or _stealthily_ and _secretly_ observing other people. What you are doing is not spying James, since you and I are being too conspicuous!" Rachel said.

"Rachel, please, I know what I'm doing okay? Just…go ahead with me on this one". And with that, James turned again to stare at Jake and Lily.

Awhile later, their orders arrived and they began eating. James kept missing his fork with his mouth because he was too busy staring at Lily. Suddenly, he saw that that Jake and Lily were leaning nearer to each other.

He stood up and walked over to them. "Hey guys! Mind if I borrow the salt? Thanks!" he said, and took the salt and went back to his own table, Rachel casting him an amused look at Lily and Jake's weirded out expression.

A few minutes later, he saw Jake place his hand on top of Lily's. He stood up again and said, "Hey! Mind if I see the menu? Thanks," And then he took the menu and, in the process, knocked Jake's hand out from on top of Lily's and, spilled Jake's drink on his suit.

After apologizing, again, he went back to staring. Rachel took this as her opportunity.

"So," she asked him casually, "How long has it been?"

"How long has what been?"

"You know," she said, "How long have you had a crush on Lily?"

"Never"

"How long?" Rachel pressed on, entirely unconvinced.

"Never"

"_How long James_?" she insisted one more time.

Without warning, he blurted out, "Since third year". When he realized what he had said, he continued, "Um, I mean, uh…..I'm over her now…yeah! That's it…I'm over her, okay?"

"You expect me to believe that? Please James. I can tell, you still like her"

Those words hit James like a dart. All the strange feelings, all those thoughts, everything, now seemed to have one simple explanation. He banged his head on the table and said, "Oh my God, you're right. I do like her. I am so screwed".

"No James you're not," Rachel corrected him, "You just have to figure out what to do".

James merely buried his head in his hands. "Unbelievable. I can't believe I like Lily Evans". Then, a goofy, lopsided smile set on his lips. "I like Lily Evans," he whispered, as if realizing it for the first time.

Suddenly, Jake and Lily stood up. They must have been done eating. Before they left, Lily went to James and whispered in his ear, "Potter. I want to talk to you when you get back to the suite, got it?" And with that, she left.

At once, the goofy grin disappeared. "Oh my God. What have I gotten myself into? I like her, and she's about to kill me for ruining her date. Just great," And with that, he buried his face in his hands again, thinking the same thing over and over again.

_I am so screwed._

Okay. So, James still likes Lily eh? What do you think of that? Do you think it was too quick, or what? Please review! Love lots, Mia.


	11. I Just Don't Get Her Sometimes

**Hey y'all! First of all, thanks to the twelve people who reviewed and to everyone else who read this story. Thanks again! You're support is really appreciated!**

Chapter 11

It was around 9:30 when James finally got back to their suite. It could have been said that he and Rachel had had a long, really long date, but in truth, he and Rachel had returned at around 8 and had hanged out in Rachel and Ryan's suite, and was joined a few moments later by Ryan himself, who had had just finished his date with Sharon with a promise to talk to her the next morning.

FLASHBACK

"_James, it's over 9 already, why don't you return to your suite?" Rachel said tiredly as Ryan joined them after coming from his bedroom._

"_Oh come on Rache! Just one more game of Wizard's Chess, please? Come on, I know I can beat you at this one," James pleaded pathetically of the girl. Just anything not to make him leave, because, for some reason, he was afraid of what Lily might say or do to him. Ryan looked as if he was about to explode with laughter at his cousins' behavior._

"_Look James. We have played Wizards Chess 20 times already. And out of the 20 games we've played, you have lost 19 of them. So could you just please just save your own pride and spare yourself the humiliation and go back to your own suite?" Rachel persuaded, looking close to agitation, although her eyes sparkled with amusement at what she had just found out about James's feelings for Lily earlier._

"_But―"_

"_James, listen. Tomorrow is the formal breakfast of the delegation, as well as the opening activities, and I really want to get some rest. Please James, if you're still alive by tomorrow, considering how Lily might yell your head off- but that's besides the point- I will see you. Whatever happens, we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"_

"_Ryan!" James turned to his cousin, who was watching the display with an equally amused expression. "You won't let me leave, will you? You can't just kick out your own cousin!"_

"_Actually James, Rachel has a point. Good luck. Bye now," Ryan said, siding with Rachel. _

"_This is a conspiracy! A conspiracy I tell you! You all want me to suffer. Why? Why?" James cried out hysterically, looking very much like an idiot. To himself, he said, "Bye-bye pride, hello insanity". _

_Rachel stood up and pushed James towards the door. "Good night James"._

"_But―" It was no use. He was out and the door was locked. James sighed, knowing he could hear his cousin and friend's laughter from the other side. He then made his way to his own suite, being as slow as possible._

END OF FLASHBACK

Finally, and, in James's opinion, too soon enough, he reached his suite. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Lily Evans was sitting down on the couch, her hands folded demurely on her lap, looking so calm as if she didn't have a constant headache because of the person in front of her.

"Er, you, wanted to see me?" James asked.

Lily stood up, took out her wand, and cast the room-silencing and door-locking charm with such coolness that made James even more nervous.

"Yes Potter, I did," Lily said, still in a very even voice as she faced him. "It's because I wanted to ask you two particular questions. _One,_" Suddenly, her voice turned into a yell. "JAMES MICHAEL POTTER WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Do what?" James said, playing dumb. Bad move.

Lily smacked him upside the head. "FOR RUINING MY DATE, YOU JERK! DO YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSED I WAS THAT YOU ACTED LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF JAKE?"

"Obviously I don't know, otherwise you wouldn't be yelling at me," James pointed out. If possible Lily got even madder at that.

"YOU ARROGANT GIT! DON'T YOU THINK ABOUT ANYONE OR ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES YOURSELF!"

"Excuse me, I don't think only about myself. I also think about my family, my friends, my studies, how much I hate pureblood maniacs, especially Snape and Malfoy, and, oh yeah, who to ask out next". James answered cheekily. He, thankfully, decided to leave out the fact that Lily was one of the persons he thought about, actually thought about the most.

Lily gave him a frustrated glare. "POTTER! Would you quit it with the damn smart-ass remarks! I can't argue with you properly if you just stand there looking all calm and cool!"

"So, you admit that I'm cool? I knew it. No one can resist me. What's next? You admitting that you're in love with me?" James answered with the same audacity, but silently wished that the last part would really become true.

Lily gave him a death glare. Seriously, if looks could kill, James would probably be six feet under by now. "James…..Potter….I'm serious…quit it with the stupid answers!"

James merely took out his wand, said a non-verbal spell, and from the tip of his wand, an annoyingly grinning hologram of Sirius appeared and said, "HEY! You're not Sirius, I am!" (I know, over-used, but I just love this pun. Lol)

By now, all the anger Lily had felt towards him had reached its boiling point. "Potter," she said in a deadly angry voice, "I swear, if you don't quit it with the stupid answers, I will hex you into oblivion. Now, answer my first question: Why the hell did you ruin my date? Is ruining my life your sole aim?"

"Hmm, let me think about that for a while," James said. Then, he continued, "Nope. No reason comes to mind. I guess I felt like annoying you, that's all," He decided to leave out the fact that he did it because he was insanely jealous.

"You didn't answer my second question," Lily said.

"That's because you only told me to answer your first, if I remember," he replied, making her even more angry.

"AARRGGH!" Lily yelled out in frustration. All her rational thinking flew out the window as she reached the nearest thing to her and hurled it right at James. But, the thing hurled at him was a pillow, and it, obviously, didn't hit James so hard.

"Haha, you didn't hurt me," James mocked in a childish voice. Sometimes it was bothering to see James act like a complete idiot and fight with the girl he liked.

Screaming again in frustration, Lily picked up the next closest thing she could find and hurled it at James again. Unfortunately, this time, that thing was a very, heavy hard-bound book that was set on the coffee table.

"Haha you didn't―" James made to mock again, but wasn't able to continue on the count of having the book collided suddenly with his head. He fell down and yelled, "OW! Bloody hell, woman, do you really want to kill me?"

"YES!"

"Oh, well, never mind," James said lamely, not being able to speak properly as the aftereffects of the collision still hurt him.

Lily took deep, deep breaths and said, "Listen Potter, tomorrow is the formal breakfast and opening activities, and I want you to keep as far away from me as possible, do you understand?"

"How am I supposed to be far from you if the delegates of one school have to stay together the whole time?" James pointed out again. Bad move number 2.

"James Michael Potter, you had better shut the hell up and get out of my sight before I hurl something else at you that will cause you even more pain," Lily hissed.

Remembering something, James asked, "One more question, though. You said that you had two questions to ask me. What's the second one? If I recall correctly, even though you already asked two questions, I'm sure that the second one was merely a follow-up. So what's the proper second question?"

Lily breathed an angry sigh, although her cheeks had strangely tainted a nice shade of pink. "Oh, um, that. Well, if you must know, I have to ask you this. Why were you screaming "Lily will you go out with me?" last night while you were asleep? Your annoying voice kept me awake the whole night".

_Oh shit_, James thought. You see, the night before, he had been dreaming of one of the times in fourth year when he would still constantly ask Lily out. But, how could she hear his voice if he just spoke it normally?

"How're you able to hear that?"

"Hmm, let me see…I think you unconsciously cast the Sonorus Charm on yourself. If I'm not mistaken, you were dreaming of the time back in fourth year, just a few days after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. I was by the lake, and many people were there, and you suddenly cast the Sonorus Charm on yourself and said, 'Lily will you go out with me?' You're voice was so loud and I was so embarrassed. It was one of my favorite memories".

James's face and heart kind of soared at hearing this. Was it possible that Lily seemed pleased by this? Aloud he said, "Really? Why?"  
"It was one of my favorites because I also remember saying a big no, telling you to get a life, and hitting you on the head with my Charms Book for blurting out what happened a few weeks ago in the Head's and Prefects Meeting," Lily continued, a slow smirk forming on her lips. "No wonder Summer Thompson didn't say yes when you tried to ask her out just so that she could talk to me into going out with you".

"Hmm, can't argue with that piece of logic," James mused. Silence seemed to reign for a while, and then Lily spoke.

"Oh yeah, where was I? Right. POTTER GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily resorted to shouting again. And with that, she stormed out of the main room and into her bedroom.

James was alone. "Okay, what the hell just happened? First she was yelling at me, then she quieted down, and then yelled at me again. I really don't get her sometimes. And how can I 'leave her alone' if she was the one to leave first?" And with that, he retreated to his room, still shaking his head.

Lily was sitting on her bed, trying to make sense of what had just happened, and how she was presently feeling. One sentence seemed to remain in her mind:

_If I really, really hate and am mad at Ja-Potter, then why do I feel so damn guilty for yelling and throwing a book at him?_


	12. An Interesting Opening of Events

Chapter 12

The sun shone brightly the next day, embracing the whole room in sunlight that passed through the peach curtains. With the sun and the fresh flowers on the table, the room looked so alive and fresh. The person who had just woken up and was sitting on the bed, however, looked the exact opposite.

Lily rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned. She had had hardly any sleep last night, although she couldn't understand why. She chalked it up to stress from the fight last night.

"Or maybe," her sub-conscious slyly interrupted, "You couldn't sleep last night because you were so guilty of what you did to James, your one true love".

"Would you stop that?" Lily thought back, annoyed. "And don't ever string the words _James Potter_ and _one true love_ in the same sentence!" She shook her head to block out those thoughts as she headed to the shower.

Around twenty minutes later, she was dressed for the formal breakfast. She had donned a cerulean skirt that reached a little below her knees, and a lavender spaghetti-strap shirt with a short lavender and blue-striped jacket, her hair let down in russet curs. She took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked out.

At the same time, James walked out of his own room. The both of them were so surprised to see each other at the same time that they suddenly stopped. Lily got the, unwanted or not, opportunity to look at him.

James was wearing a red and beige that looked almost gold polo shirt that brought out his hazel eyes. Lily was pleased to note that he still, despite the small lump on his head, looked really adorable…. "Wait a sec, what the hell am I thinking? Bad Lily," Lily mentally berated herself.

Aloud she said, after eyeing his outfit, "Hmm…..red and gold…how very…_Gryffindor_ of you".

"Hmm…..blue and lavender…..how very _Ravenclaw_ of you. Jake would've been pleased," James retorted then muttered, "House traitor".

Lily rolled her eyes and suddenly eyed the small lump on his head. He stomach churned with guilt again. "So…..that…..um…that lump on your head…..doesn't really look like it hurts so bad, does it?"

James glared at her. "Trust me, looks can be deceiving, Evans, looks can be deceiving".

Her stomach churned again. "Aargh, stop it! I hate feeling so damn guilty over this!" she thought angrily. Aloud she said in a voice that didn't betray how she felt, "Whatever. Let's just go".

"Why do you want you to go together? I thought you wanted me to leave you alone," James said.

"Because," Lily said, as if stating the obvious, a bite of impatience in her voice, "Delegates of the same school have to stay together for the events. You said it yourself last night, idiot".

"Oh yeah, that's right, I did. So let's go," And with that James and Lily left their suite. They proceeded down to the breakfast hall.

They found Rachel and Ryan already there, along with many other students. Greetings were exchanged, and the foursome claimed a table at the center of the room.

..------..

After Miss Vallarie formally opened the event, with much applause from all the delegates, everyone scrambled to get to the buffet to eat breakfast, which consisted of pancakes with syrup, waffles, toast with marmalade and jam, and other delicious breakfast foods, accompanied with a seemingly self-refilling orange juice pitcher. It was also then that the many students began mingling with each other.

James was sitting with Rachel and Ryan, enjoying his breakfast, when he saw Lily talking to a blonde boy wearing a beige turtleneck sweater. She was smiling, not flirtatiously, but with her usual kind smile. Nevertheless, James felt jealous and fixed his hazel eyes on the pair. When he saw that Lily was laughing, as was the guy, he, not really sure what he was doing, stood up and walked over to them, much to the amusement of Ryan and Rachel, who was observing James while he was observing Lily.

"Hi, I don't think we've met, who are you? I'm James Potter, by the way. From Hogwarts, you know, just like this lady you're talking to over here," James said, extending his hand, completely oblivious to the glare the red-head was throwing in his direction.

The boy looked taken aback but then replied with an easy smile as he shook James hand. "Hi", he said, with an Australian accent, "Gavin McGrath, nice to meet the partner of Lily". He eyed the both of them and asked, purely out of curiosity, "Please don't mind my asking, but are the both of you together? As in, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Oh no, no. I have a boyfriend back home at Hogwarts," Lily said right away. James said "No, definitely not", but he thought, _"Although I want to be"._

"And speaking of which, Evans, I forgot to tell you this, but Jake has a really important message he just told me to tell you".

"Can't it wait? I'm still talking here," Lily asked him.

"No it can't, sorry," James told her, not looking very sorry at all. Turning to Gavin, he said, "Terribly sorry, mate, but this is kinda private. Excuse us". And with that, he steered a quietly protesting Lily back to their table.

Once the two were seated, Lily said, "Okay Potter, what's Jake's message?"

"Nothing," James shrugged, "I just needed to get you away from that Gavin guy, that's all".

Hearing this, Lily snapped angrily, "Potter, why the hell would you do that?"

"What? Dragging you away from that Gavin guy? I had to do it. You were flirting with the guy, everyone could tell, it was so obvious. Here you are, telling me that I should act properly in front of many people, yet here you are, flirting? What would Jake, your _boyfriend_, think?"

"One, saying hi and having a conversation with someone is not considered flirting; it's called being polite and friendly. And number two, why are you giving me this hypocritical lecture on being a decent girlfriend, Mr. I-ask-out-girls-and-dump-them-the-next-day-not-caring-if-they're-left-crying-or-not?" Lily snapped, folding her arms.

At that precise moment, Ryan and Rachel arrived back at the table, on the count of them having gone to the buffet table. They sat down, and noticed Lily's glare and James's I-couldn't-care-less expression, and they sighed. For someone who claimed that he liked Lily, James was sure doing his best to make her life a living nightmare.

Finally, the breakfast was over, and they all proceeded to the grounds for the opening events. They all took a seat and waited, quite chatter breaking out, until Ms. Vallarie came in front of them and began speaking.

..------..

The day was about to end, and so were the events. So far they had seen a very, much to James and Ryan's delight, exciting Quidditch match, an interesting talk by Ms. Lavinia Scarlton on potion-making, and other insightful, enjoyable, and educational activities. Finally, it was time for the last presentation.

"Now, to end the opening events of this year's Wizarding Students Delegation, our final presentation is by a very distinguished wizard, with world-renowned acclaim for his discovery more commonly known as the Mirror Spell. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Sir Oliver Brawfield!"

There was polite applause heard as a tall man with graying brown hair, dressed in fine wizard robes, took center stage. Lily was smiling as she clapped, for she had read about this wizard and was awed at his discovery.

"Good afternoon!" The speaker said, his tone decidedly English, "It's good to see many young, smart people gathered here today, as I hope that all of you will pay a big role in the formation of a better future for the wizarding world. Now, onto my discovery……..I won't bore you with how I discovered it, because I find that that would be boasting, but I will tell you what the discovery is all about.

"The Mirror Spell is an incantation I had developed a long, long, time ago. Basically, when the spell is cast on a particular person, it shows who they really are inside, their thoughts, and more specifically, their innermost desires. The wave of the wand is the same as Wingardium Leviosa-swish and flick-and the incantation is _Riflettere Interno_. For example," he motioned to a boy sitting at the very from and cast the spell on him. After a cloud cleared, they found the boy wearing a Minister of Magic crest with his robes. The boy nodded an affirmation and Sir Brawfield was faced with applause as he undid the charm and the boy sat down.

"Now, I'd like everyone to try it. Repeat the incantation after me. _Riflettere Interno!" _Sir Brawfield said. A chorus rose up and Sir Brawfield clapped his hands delightedly. "Very good! Now, I will give you the time to practice with the spell. Go on, try it, everyone!"

And so for the next hour, everyone excitedly started to practice. Many found difficulty in the spell; the words were Italian, and some of them had a hard time even just pronouncing it. Luckily, nothing extreme happened.

An hour later, Sir Brawfield spoke again, bringing everyone to a halt. Everyone took their seats once more.

"Alright, everyone. I see you've been working hard. Now, let's have a pair, shall we? How about probably the most hard-working pair I've seen? How about…..yes, the Hogwarts pair! Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, kindly come up here".

Reluctantly, the pair got up and walked to the front, uncomfortably (well, Lily was, anyway) aware that everyone was looking at them.

Sir Brawfield said, "Alright, when I count to three, cast the spells at each other. Let's see what the both of your desire, and mostly think about, shall we? One….two….three!"  
At the same time, both Lily and James cried, "_Riflettere Interno!_" to each other. Suddenly, there was a blinding light.

When it cleared……well….well…. the result was surprising really. You see, now Lily and James were directly beside each other, their hands entwined, and looking every bit as if they were a couple, although the expressions on both their faces somewhat ruined the scene.

Sir Brawfield clapped enthusiastically. "Well, well! Excellent! The both of you are indeed very bright! You've done the spell well. Imagine that…what the both of you desire, what you constantly think about is…each other!" He turned to the shocked and amused faces of the audience. Ryan and Rachel were grinning from ear to ear.

After they had detached their hand from each other, and returned to their seats, the wizard ended the talk with a flourish and Ms. Vallarie came and formally ended the activities. The people began dispersing right away.

Lily was paralyzed with shock and most of all anger. But when she recovered from that state, however, she lashed out at James, like a tiger ready to pounce at anyone after being let out of its cage.

"JAMES MICHAEL POTTER, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? DON'T YOU HAVE A SINGLE BRAIN CELL IN THAT LITTLE ROUND THING INSIDE OF YOUR HEAD THAT YOU CALL A BRAIN!" Lily hissed at him as the four made their way to Lily and James's suite.

"Hmm, obviously I do have brain cells, otherwise, I wouldn't be Head Boy and no one would be marveling at my superior intelligence right now!" he arrogantly replied.

"Then why the hell did you do the spell wrong? I mean, come on. Modesty aside, but I'm the best in our year at Charms. Do you honestly expect me to be the one to mess up at this subject? It had to be you. Otherwise, why did the spell stick us together for that time? You can't honestly expect me to believe that our desires were each other. Maybe you did the spell wrong and it resulted in throwing two enemies together".

Slightly hurt at Lily's words, and quite happy at the result of the spell, James said, "Excuse me, but I'm sure I performed the spell well. Watch," He turned to Rachel. "Rache? You mind? No? Okay then. _Riflettere Interno!"_

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Rachel stood there, wearing a very stylish witches robe, with the crest Mistress of Magic.

"Oh my. James did do it properly. This is right," Rachel affirmed. To make sure, Lily did the same to Ryan, and it revealed him wearing professional Quidditch robes, which Ryan affirmed was true, as his desire was to become a famous professional Quidditch player.

Lily gaped as James opened the door, her brain still reeling from what she had just witnessed. Once the four were inside, she said, "Listen, guys. I'm really, really, tired, so…um….I'm just going to take a nap, okay?" And without waiting for the answer, she hurriedly went inside her room.

Once there, she slumped onto her bed, hugging a pillow tight, her head aching, thinking, "Okay, so, if I didn't mess up the spell, and Potter didn't, then why did it throw the both of us together? I mean, it's not as if we like each other or anything. Right? Better get some rest Lily. Might help me figure out what the hell just happened a while ago". And with that, she closed her eyes.

Needless to say, when she woke up roughly an hour and a half later, she was still as confused as she was before she went to sleep.

**Okay? So, how do you like this chappie? Please let me know! Frankly, I'm not too happy that I got only four reviews for this and only three for the 'I Never Gave Up' sequel. Come on, everyone, I am asking very nicely here, read and review, please! **


	13. Debates and Trust Issues

Chapter 13

Monday. The first day of the delegation proper. Lily and James, as well as all the other students, woke up, feeling jittery and nervous. They dressed, had breakfast, and proceeded to the conference hall and sat down on the desk with the respective name of their school placed on top of it.

Lily and James, though they went downstairs at different times, arrived at the hall at exactly the same time. They both sat down, not saying a word to each other. A few minutes later, other students started filing in.

"Okay, Evans, listen," James said. "You and I both know that we want to win this, so, even now, we have to get a good start. We should not argue, and we should remain focused. If you want, you can have a motivation," Although it pained him to say it, he added, "Just…think of something that really, really makes you happy. Like…..Jake, for example. Use that, focus well, and we'll be able to do this".

Eager to lighten the mood, Lily laughed genuinely for the first time. "Potter, relax. This is a competition, not war. But you've got a point. No fighting during the delegation, understood? Don't even think of acting stupid and causing me to yell my head off, okay?"

"Now who's acting like a military general? But, seriously, are you insinuating that I act stupid and am the one responsible for all the fights?" James said.

"Yes".

"Evans….are you insulting me? I mean it; if you continue insulting me I'll-------"

"You're breaking your own rule," Lily pointed out. "No fighting remember? And for the record, I was not insulting you. I was merely reminding you to stop doing what you seem to do best: annoying the hell out of me".

Silence reigned for awhile, then James said, "Okay, wait, did we just have our first semi-decent conversation?"

"Hmm, I guess we did. I think our brains got damaged when we cast that spell yesterday," Lily said. Suddenly, everyone was silenced as Miss Vallarie took center stage.

"Welcome, students, to the Annual Wizarding Student's Delegation! Now, without further ado, let us now have the first event of the day: A debate. Our topic? **_Should Veritaserum should be banned from usage unless without Ministry approval?_** I will give all of you time to decide what team you'd like to be. You may work, together, or apart. To those who are on the positive side, stay on my right, and to those on the negative, to my left".

She waved her wand and seats appeared on either side. For the next five minutes, there was much commotion as the students hurried to go to their sides. Finally, everyone was silenced again. Lily and Ryan were on the positive side, while James and Rachel were on the negative. They drew lots, and, surprise, surprise, Lily and James were the two to do the opening arguments.

Lily said an impromptu but well-thought out speech, as did James. It all seemed very formal and proper, at first, but then, the arguments started.

"So, Miss Evans," James said, "You're saying that Veritaserum can only be applicable to use only when there is a Ministry approval?"

"Yes".

"But, haven't you thought of the scenario that, in an event where, let's say, there's someone after you. You catch that person, and want him to confess what he's doing, and the only way is to use Veritaserum. Are you saying that you should deprive ordinary citizens of using a potion to possibly save their lives, for example, just because they don't have Ministry approval? Absolutely ridiculous," James said.

"Well, Mr. Potter," Lily rebutted, "Haven't you also thought that it is quite unlikely for random people to find that they have stalkers? And besides, Veritaserum is not the only way to get the truth out of someone. There are spells too. And furthermore, why would ordinary wizards and witches carry Veritaserum in their pockets when, it is a highly complex potion to make, and the price of this is very expensive and often sold only in black or underground markets?"

At this, the judges wrote something in their clipboards. It looked as if they were quite impressed by the two Hogwarts students.

Knowing that it was an excellent point, James tried to fight back. "But, in the event that someone does know how to brew a Veritaserum potion, why deny them the chance to use it for good?"

"For good? Please. What if that someone was using it for darker intentions? If without approval from the Ministry, it would cause a complete mishap, especially in the hands of a common civilian".

"Civilian?" James retorted. "Why are you talking about ordinary witches and wizards like this is some espionage case? And speaking of which, don't tell me that those wizard agents who are sent on the said cases can obtain information merely by spying and spells. They need a strong truth potion, and I doubt that the Ministry authorizes them".

"Actually, if you did your reading, you would find out that the Ministry does authorize those agents to use Veritaserum, seeing as the Ministry is the one who sends the said agents out on the missions in the first place".

That seemed to stump James. Yet, for the sake of his pride, he couldn't bear to back down. As a result, he ended up saying something that really didn't make any sense for the side he was on. "But….don't you realize that, if…uh…..Veritaserum and spells aren't the only ways to get information out of someone. There is also a simpler way called _asking someone_".

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy. Not only did Lily subtly make that same point just a while ago, but he had just made a point that benefited the Positive side.

"Alright, Potter, I'm not sure what you just said since that looked like it benefits my side, not yours. But, alright, fine". Lily said. The other delegates were definitely interested right now. "Let's have a test, to satisfy both my side's opinion, and your claim. I'll ask you one question, but with a twist. If you lie, my wand will give a red light, and if you're saying the truth, it'll turn blue. Here's the question. Who do you like?"

She wasn't really sure why she had asked that, really. It just slipped out. But still, she was curious since he had been acting sort of odd lately. Not that he wasn't always odd, but that wasn't the point.

Everyone in the room waited with baited breath. _Damn_, James thought, _I can't admit that I like her in front of all these people_. Thinking wildly, he said the first thing that came into his mind. "I plead the fifth amendment". He smiled smugly at the redhead, thinking that he had gotten the best of her.

Unfortunately for him, Lily did know what the Fifth Amendment was. "Potter, you can't plead the Fifth Amendment because, one, we are in a debate held in a conference hall, not in a criminal case held in a court of law. Two and more obviously, we are in Rome, thus making United States laws null and void, so I suggest you stop trying to invoke U.S laws in Rome, stop stalling, and _answer the question_".

_Ugh, this girl is good_, James thought despairingly. Aloud he said, struggling to keep his cool, "How'd you know that?"

"My father is a lawyer. And it just so happens that I'm very interested in his work, which had also involved studying American laws. But that's besides the point. Answer my question".

Knowing it was no use, James opened his mouth to, well, lie, but at that moment-----CLINK!

Ms. Vallarie rang the bell. "Alright, delegates, time is up. Thank you for the ….uh…..very…..interesting argument. Let's have the next pair, please". And so it progressed.

When they were called for a short break, Lily went over to James and hissed as if it really mattered to her that she knew, "I will find out who you like even if it's the last thing I ever do".

"I wonder how you'd feel if you knew it was you?" James wondered as he joined Ryan and Rachel.

..------..

Finally, it was the last activity of the day. The whole day was dedicated to the debate, and a few minor activities. After lunch, they had all headed back for the afternoon activities. Then, they had listened to a talk on good leadership, and had other fun activities as well.

Ms. Vallarie came up on stage. "Now, for the final activity of the day. We will have a Muggle activity called a Trust Fall. This will test your trust in your fellow Head, as we believe that trust is a key component to cooperation, and good leadership. It's a very simple activity; all you have to do is turn around and start to lean backwards, as if you're falling. It is imperative that you trust your partner to catch you. The rest of the hour will be done for that, and by tomorrow, we will have a demonstration by each pair. Begin".

With that, everyone paired up with their partners and started to practice. Some people, like Rachel and Ryan for example, were able to do it, albeit a few minor mishaps, but some were not. Really, you'd be surprised at how little trust some people have in each other. Like Lily Evans and James Potter for example.

"Potter…you had better catch me!" Lily warned through gritted teeth as she turned back on James. Kind of wanting to get back at Lily, and as if possessed by some annoying Sirius demon, James snapped into annoying prat mode.

"Hmm, and what if I don't? It might be possible that my hand just slips…..and….makes you land into the cold, hard, marble floor!" James taunted. He didn't really mean that, seeing as he liked Lily, but, as mentioned before, he was possessed by an annoying demon.

Strange.

"Would you just shut up and catch me already!" Lily said, annoyed.

"How can I catch you if you haven't even fallen yet?" James pointed out.

"You know what? This is hopeless. Why don't we switch places?" Lily suggested.

"Fine. But you'd better catch me, understood?" James said as the two switched places.

"I'll try. But I won't promise," Lily said evilly.

"EVANS! Would you just quit it with the remarks and get on with it already!" James said.

"How can I do that if you haven't even fallen yet?" Lily said, imitating James's words.

_Sometimes I wonder why I like this girl_, James thought. Aloud he said, "Come on; let's just do this, okay?" Just as he was about to lean backward, Lily cried, "STOP!"

James turned to look at her. "What?"

"I just realized that I couldn't possibly catch you. I mean, look at me, I'm a healthy-sized human being whereas you….well, let's just say I might not be able to catch your fall!"

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" James said, thoroughly insulted.

"Hmm, I guess so, yes," Lily said, folding her arms.

"Evans, why the hell aren't you cooperating? This could affect our standing for the competition, you know," James informed her.

"I'm not cooperating, Potter, because I don't trust you. Just like Ms. Vallarie said, trust is a key component in cooperation and good leadership. And in case you haven't noticed, I have trust issues involving you," Lily said.

"How can you quote her perfectly? I can't even remember half the things she said!" James said, looking surprised.

"I listen, Potter," Lily told him succinctly. "Which is more than I can say for you".

Before he could retort, a bell rang. "Alright, everyone, that's enough. Please get some practice for this activity, and we will have the demonstration tomorrow. That is all for today. Be here at the same time tomorrow. Thank you, and have a nice day," Miss Vallarie said.

As soon as the doors opened, the students left, chatting excitedly, their conversations mostly revolving around the interesting start of the debate by Miss Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	14. Starting Over

Chapter 14

Later that afternoon……

Lily was sitting comfortably on the couch in her suite, reading a book, savoring the peace and quiet. It had probably been an hour since the delegation had ended, and she was resting since she felt tired. Besides, James wasn't there, so she decided to take advantage of the vacancy and peacefulness of the room.

_Where could Potter be, I wonder_, Lily absentmindedly thought as she turned a page. _Hmm, probably looking around for new girls to date._

_Why do you care_, her subconscious, whom she had grown very annoyed of, replied in the same sly voice, _Really, why? Jealous?_

_No, _she replied_. Why would I be?_

She stopped her mind from thinking the answer that she knew was coming up. Suddenly, the door opened and in came James.

"Well, speak of the devil. I was just taking about you, actually," Lily said absentmindedly, not really paying attention to what she was saying. As a result, her sub-conscious kind of took over.

James looked confused. "Okay, Evans, what? You're talking to whom, may I ask?"

"Myself," she said again. The word slipped out her mouth before she could stop them.

James grinned. "I see. Well, I guess this explains everything. You see, they say that talking to oneself is the first sign of madness".

At this, Lily snapped from her thoughts and gave James a level stare. "Haha, Potter. Funny, I could've sworn I've seen you countless times talking to an imaginary friend named Snuffles out of nowhere".

James gulped, for Lily had just mentioned one of the countless instances that Sirius and James had been sneaking off after hours, and Sirius was using James's invisibility cloak. However, he managed to maintain his cool.

"Haha, funny Evans. Really hilarious. So," he said, walking over nearer to her. "What are we going to do about the assignment Ms. Vallarie gave us?"

"What assignment?" Lily idly turned a page of the book.

"That Trust Fall assignment! Remember, we have to perform it in front of everyone, and I have no intention of making a fool out of my self," James said, folding his arms and looking at her expectantly.

Lily stood up. "Oh, damn, I forgot! How're we gonna do this? We obviously don't trust each other and we cant pretend, since it wouldn't work, so, how're we going to pull this off?"

James looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, um, how about we………"

He never got to finish his sentence because someone knocked on the door. Lily walked across the room to open the door. After conversing with the man she saw there for a few minutes, she turned and said to James, "Hey Potter. I have a phone call from Jake (let's just say this hotel uses phones as one of the means of communication) at the lobby. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay? Try to think of something while I'm gone". And with that, she left, closing the door softly behind her.

James shook his head as he sat down on the sofa, trying to think about a plan, but instead found himself thinking how awesome it would be if he were Lily's boyfriend instead.

..------..

Around twenty minutes later, James still hadn't thought of anything. He had already quit thinking about Lily, and had tried to focus on their problem, but he couldn't rack his brain for even one single idea.

Suddenly, the door opened and in came a very agitated-looking Lily, who slammed the door as she walked into the living room. James looked up at her in puzzlement, his brow raised.

"What gotten into you? Did you and Jake break up or something?" he asked her, trying to keep his voice far from hopeful as he said the last bits.

"No, of course we haven't broken up, so stop hoping that we will, because it's not going to happen, you sadistic prat!" Lily screamed at him.

James was genuinely taken aback. "Whoa there, Evans, no need to bite my head off. What's wrong with you? What's gotten you all crabby suddenly?

Lily took deep, even breaths as if to calm herself down. She sat on the sofa and stayed silent, her arms folded.

"What the hell happened to you?" James asked her.

Lily sighed and replied, "I ran into a certain person this afternoon".

"Person? As in, who?"

"As in Alison Kay," Lily replied, scowling. James could understand her expression. Alison Kay was a former Hogwarts student who was in the same year as them, but got transferred to Durmstrang. Oh, and did I mention that she was a spoiled evil person too?

"Kay? What the bloody hell is she doing here?" James exclaimed.

"She's the Head Girl of Durmstrang. And the worlds biggest prat to boot," Lily said.

"I thought I was the world's biggest prat?" he said teasingly. At Lily's narrowed glare, however, he straightened himself and said, "She made Head Girl? That's impossible! She's not in the least bit responsible, and she sure as hell isn't smart".

"And she belongs to one of the richest pureblood families in England who have connections to Bulgaria, and she has a father who spoils her terribly," Lily cut in ruefully, her anger seething with every word. James got what she had said right away.

"Unbelievable," he shook his head. "But what'd she do to you to make you so pissed off?"

"The usual. Just the insults and threats," Lily said, sighing.

James shook his head. He didn't like Alison Kay either. "Right. Hey, about our trust Fall thing, um, how about we ask the receptionist if there's a conference room that's unoccupied. I'd rather not practice here, who knows? Even with magic, we might be able to break something. Namely us," he said.

Lily nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this but you have a point. Let's go". And with that, the two left the suit.

A few minutes later, after she and James had asked, they headed to where the unoccupied room was at. They were already near the door when Lily exclaimed, "Urgh, my bracelet fell. Go ahead, I'll get in later". James shrugged and went in.

Lily had just found her bracelet after a minute or so of searching and was putting it on when suddenly, a figure appeared before her.

Lily looked, and a scowl set on her face. Before her was Alison Kay, the former Hogwarts student, who had been in their year, but had gotten transferred by her father to Durmstrang. She was also one of Lily's enemies.

"Well, well, Lily Evans, what are you doing here again? Oh, I know, you're here for the prissy prude's convention!" Alison said smugly, folding her arms as she eyed Lily's conservative and casual apparel.

"Well, well, Alison Kay, what are you doing here again? Oh, I know, you're probably here for the dumb hussy convention!" Lily retorted, eyeing Alison's spaghetti top and micro-mini skirt distastefully. "Why are you here? Didn't pissing me off earlier satisfy you enough?"

"No. And shut up Evans. I happen to be here because I'm Head Girl of Durmstrang Institute," Alison said in the same smug voice.

"They made you Head Girl? Tell me, how much did you father pay for you to get that position? A million galleons? I wouldn't be surprised," Lily said, fixing the girl with a level glare which Alison returned, her eyes looking quite scary from the intense eye shadow.

"Excuse me, I became Head Girl because I am pretty, popular, and smart".

Lily gave out a laugh. "You? Smart? Oh really? Well, then, everyone else at your school must be really, really, stupid if they think that you're smart".

"Quit it, Evans. I know spells that you wouldn't dream about," Alison hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course you do. You see, I don't dream about hair straightening spells, or make-up spells. But, you really must tell me something, because I'm really curious. What spell did you use to make all that make-up be able to cover all your scales you all a face? I didn't think it was humanly possible," Lily said. How she _hated_ Alison. The girl seemed to make the sharp-tongued Lily appear from within her.

"I can actually hurt you, you know, with a flick of my wand," Alison said dangerously. This time she was being serious. She wanted to get back at Lily.

"Sure you can. You can either say a spell that goes horribly wrong, or you can hit me with your wand. Whichever will result in my untimely death," Lily said dryly.

Alison's mood changed abruptly. "By the way, Evans, how is Jake? And tell me, how on earth did you manage to brew a love potion strong enough for him to like you? It must be really strong, because, not only Jake gets attracted, but James Potter is as well. I pity them. You see, they've fallen into the trap of someone who is nothing more than a haughty, pretentious, and worthless mudblood, who probably makes her also worthless mudblood parents cry with shame".

Lily's tone of voice changed. Her eyes narrowed as she hissed, "You can insult me, and call me whatever you like, but don't you dare insult my parents. They are great people, you don't know them, and they've done nothing to you".

"Actually, they did," Alison said. "They made and had _you_".

In the same sort of voice, Lily struggled to control herself as she said, "Listen Kay, you don't know how tempting it is to slap that make-up and that smug look off your face. I suggest you get the hell out of my sight, and go be a bitch to someone else before I show you what I can really do with my wand. You'd be surprised at how many hexes and curses I know". She drew her wand.

Alison's eyes darkened, hatred burning in them. She wanted to retort, but saw that Lily was serious. Not wanting to damage her image and herself, she merely contented herself with hissing, "This isn't over Evans", and leaving in a huff. Lily smugly looked at her retreating figure.

Suddenly, someone clapped. Lily turned around, and saw James standing there, slightly grinning.

"Whoa, Evans, who knew you, could be such a threateningly sharp-tongued vixen?" James asked her as she stepped into the empty room.

"You should. After all, I've shown you that side a million times". She retorted.

"Yeah, well, for now, you'll have to hide that side and go back to the supposedly nice and rule-following Lily Evans everyone knows since we really have to be able to do this Trust Fall thing properly".

"And for that to be done, we have to establish an 'air of calmness and easy-going attitude with a touch of trust around us'" Lily said, the last remnants of her anger gone.

"Where'd you get that from?" James inquired.

"From a Muggle psychology book I read during the summer".

"You read psychology books? Now I know that you're crazy. I mean, who else would read those kinds of books aside from demented psychopaths?" James asked, definitely not understanding how Muggle psychology books worked and what they contained.

"Muggles, especially smart ones, read them," Lily informed him, laughing.

After a while, James laughed as well. _Wow, he looks cute when he laughs_, Lily thought, this time not bothering to change her own thoughts. She knew now that she didn't really hate him, but she didn't know how she felt about him either.

"So you're saying your smart?" James asked her, grinning.

"Hmm, I guess I am," Lily said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You're so full of yourself, do you know that?" James said. He was inwardly grinning; this was a very nice change from all the yelling.

"Oh speak for yourself, James," Lily said, still laughing. At that instant, they froze.

"Hey," James said slowly after a few minutes, "You called me by my first name. Not Potter, not Mr. Egoistical Prat, but James". He seemed astounded.

Lily was as well. "Um, uh, well I, wasn't really paying attention to what I'm saying and uh……"

"Listen," James said. "Judging from what just happened today, it seems as if we are actually capable of holding a decent conversation without hexing each other. So, why don't we, I don't know, start over? I mean, we want to win this thing, and if we still continue fighting, we'll drive each other crazy, so……….."

Lily though about it for a couple of minutes, then smiled. "Alright. It's not gonna be easy forgetting all the years of annoyance that you've sent me, but, I think it'll be better for us to start over. Better, not just for us, but for everyone as well".

James grinned. "Perfect. Now that's agreed…" he extended his hand. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm James Michael Potter, from Gryffindor House at Hogwarts".

Lily smiled as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Lily Elizabeth Evans, also from Hogwarts School, Gryffindor House".

At that moment, they both cracked up laughing. After regaining their composure after a while, James said, "Alright, come one, let's start, _Lily_".

"Alright, _James_".

They both smiled as they prepared themselves and began to try the task.

..------..

The next day, Lily and James walked into the conference Hall to begin Day 2 of the delegation. They talked to each other while waiting for it to begin.

A few minutes later, Ms. Vallarie took center stage. "Welcome, students, to the second day of this delegation! Now, before we start with our activity, let us first have the demonstration of the Trust Fall. When the pair is called, please come in front and execute the task".

She began to call out random pairs until finally, she called out, "Lily Evans and James Potter, Hogwarts". Everyone in the room waited with baited breath as the two headed up in front. What would happen this time?

Ms. Vallarie gave them a nod to begin. They looked at each other briefly before going into their positions, with Lily being the one falling. Then, she leaned backward……

……..And James was able to catch her perfectly.

**Hi to everyone! Look, I am a million times sorry for not updating in a few days. You see, school's really taking up most of it, what with quizzes and stuff, though it's still the third day. I apologize. But please, still review this story! Do you think their truce was too soon, or what? I'd love to hear feedback from all of you. Until then!**


	15. A View of their Friendship

Chapter 15

"This is unbelievable," Rachel said for what seemed like the fifth time today as she, Ryan, Lily, and James were walking towards the garden. It was already afternoon, and that day's events had just been finished, and they had decided to celebrate this new development.

"Lily Evans and James Potter, actually getting along. The world must have turned upside down," Ryan commented as they sat down on the park benches. Lily simply smiled.

"Hmmm, I wonder how the people at Hogwarts will react to this," Lily thought out loud.

"Shocked. And McGonagall will probably faint. Though that'd be a good thing. No Transfiguration!" James replied, grinning.

"James, don't be so mean, Hoping misfortune on another person is bad, you know," Lily reprimanded him. "And besides, why don't you want to have Transfiguration anyway? You're the smartest in the class, so why?"

"Because McGonagall usually tries to find me in a position when I'm not listening to her---"

"---which is almost every time-----" Lily continued.

"---and results me in me getting detention----"

"---which you so very deserve," Lily cut in, grinning.

"Haha, Lily, funny. But trust me, if only McGonagall would just 'open her eyes and see that she has deep feelings of love which surpasses no other' for Professor Dumbledore, then maybe she wouldn't be so uptight".

"Oh god, James, ew!" Lily said, laughing. "Now I have a mental image of her and Dumbledore kissing or something!" Then she paused, a thought coming into her mind. "Hey, wait a sec. How did you come up with that 'open her eyes and see her feelings' thing you just said? That phrase sounds vaguely familiar". Then, as realization hit her, she looked at James strangely, her eyes dancing with mirth. "You haven't been reading my romance novels, have you?"

At that, Rachel and Ryan stared at James. He felt himself go a bit red in the face. "It was an accident!" he defended himself. "You left that bloody book in the common room one time, and what's more, you left it open!"

"And you decided to read it to satisfy your homophile desires? My, my, I didn't know you swung that way, James" Lily said, laughing.

James got very red at that. "Are you suggesting that I'm gay? Because I'm not!" James said indignantly.

"Very well then. Prove it," Lily said challengingly, her eyes still shining with laughter. She was not prepared for what happened next.

"Sorry Lily, but something tells me that if I do what I have in mind, Jake would kill me, or worse, you'd kill me," James said.

"And what were you thinking of doing?" Lily asked, her brow raised.

James whispered to her, "I was thinking of kissing you---at least on the cheek".

Lily was shocked, to say the least. She grew red in the face and said, after a few seconds, "It's a good thing you didn't then, for I would have murdered you. And since you seem so desperate to prove that you're not gay, then, fine. Point proven. But if," Lily returned to her laughing self, "I ever catch you quoting or reading any of my books again, then you will really wake up one day with a sign that says 'I am gay and proud of it' hanging over your head".

James threw a grin at her direction, glad that that had been resolved. "Fine then". He could still not believe that he had just said and did that.

Rachel and Ryan turned around to hide their grins. This was brilliant, and it showed that Lily and James were getting nearer and nearer to becoming something more than friends.

The four then started in animated conversation, accompanied by playful banters courtesy of Lily and James.

..------..

The next day………….

"JAMES MICHAEL POTTER WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lily yelled, groaning as she pulled the peach covers over her again, wanting to block out the person who was signing _"the sun will come out, tomorrow…."_ In a purposely off-key voice, I might add, intruding on her morning sleep.

"Time to wake up Lily! Come on, get up!" James urged in a sing-song voice, paying no mind to Lily's very vexed self, a mischievous smile playing at his lips.

"James, it's freakin' seven in the morning! And even if it is Wednesday, we don't have any activities for today, so let me sleep!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly! It's seven o' clock, you should be enjoying the day, not sleeping in bed!" James retorted in an extra-cheery voice.

With a final groan of anger, Lily said, "James, OUT!"

"But---"

"NOW!"

"Fine. I'll leave, but you should know though that a book signing by Raphael Pierce is going on and will end in about……oh yeah, three minutes".

"WHAT!" Lily bolted right out of bed, looking alert, all trace of drowsiness gone.

"Finally you're awake! I thought I'd never get you out," James said, laughing slightly.

"You tricked me!" Lily said indignantly, folding her arms.

"Anything to get you out of bed, Lils," James grinned.

"You're evil. I'm going back to bed," she announced, although she didn't really look that sleepy anymore. She lay back down again and covered her ears with a pillow.

_"The sun will come out, tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun……." _he sang in the same purposely off-key voice.

"Fine, fine, I'm awake. Happy now?" Lily half-yelled grumpily. "Remind me to murder you later on," she said as an afterthought.

"You really aren't a morning person are you, Lily?" James asked her.

"You think?" was her sarcastic reply as she pushed James out of the room so she could begin her morning rituals.

Twenty minutes later, Lily went out of her room, no trace of sleepiness at all on her face.

"Finally. Ryan and Rachel are waiting downstairs," James said, as he opened the door for her. They went downstairs to the main lobby and once there, found their two friends waiting for them.

"Oh my god, James, you actually managed to get her up! I thought that it would be humanly impossible!" Rachel said dramatically, grinning.

"James isn't a human, Rachel. He's an alien. No normal human can be as chirpy as James during mornings," Lily said sweetly, earning herself a glare from her friend, which she completely ignored.

"Come on, you guys. Let's go!" Ryan said. They nodded and was just about to leave when suddenly, the receptionist cast "Sonorus" and said, "Mr. James Potter please go to the front desk immediately. You have a phone call from…..Mr. Sirius Black, who won't stop screaming his head off into the phone".

James grinned sheepishly and headed off to the front desk. His friends decided to wait for him in the dining hall, where Lily had breakfast.

Around an hour later, James was back. "What the heck took you so long?" Lily asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sirius". He said it in a tone that explained everything. "It took me at least fifteen minutes to get it over his head that he should not shout while having a phone call. And it took him another fifteen minutes to admit to me that he was using the phone in McGonagall's office. Then we had a conversation for the rest of the time".

"Typical," Lily said, shaking her head as they left the hotel and into wizarding Rome. "And knowing who you were talking with, I would think that you didn't really have an intelligent conversation".

"Intelligent conversations are Remus's department. Anyway, he filled me in on the latest happenings at Hogwarts," James said, proceeding to tell her what had gone on at their school, Rachel and Ryan listening interestedly.

"So, did you tell them that we were friends yet?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah I did. And then Sirius said, 'What? Finally, the both of you come to your senses, because I've gotten tired of hearing you yell like a baby and Lily screaming like a banshee".

Lily's face formed into a glare. "Oh really? Well James, the next time you tell Sirius, you tell him from me that I, being a banshee according to him, will secretly steal Mr. snuffles (in almost every story, Sirius's teddy bear exists) in his sleep and he will never see him again, resulting in him crying like a baby. Let's see how he likes it".

As James laughed, Lily continued, "Oh yeah, what did Sirius say about you? Oh right. He said that you screamed like a baby, correct? Aww, Jamesie is a wittle baby!" Lily said, baby-speaking the last sentence.

It was his turn to glare. "I am not!"

Lily straightened at once, getting an idea. "Sorry, I take that back. You're not a baby. After all, babies are cute, and you're not". Rachel and Ryan howled in laughter as they saw James's glare.

"_But really, James is looking good today…wait, what?" Lily suddenly thought. "Uh, no way, he's not good-looking, he's just cute and smart and…okay, Lily, stop talking to yourself. If you keep going on like this, who knows what'll happen to you?" _

She just shook her head, disturbed. Deciding to forget it, she jumped back into the conversation and asked James what else Sirius had told him.

"Wait a sec, your friends, despite having Remus, who is one of the most sensible souls at Hogwarts, still managed to get themselves caught for stealing Felix Felicis from Slughorn's private stores and got into detention?" Lily asked him amusedly at the newest piece of news James had told her, her eyes twinkling with silent laughter.

"Yep. Honestly, what would they do without me? If I were there, I could've executed the plan perfectly" James said arrogantly.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Please. Most likely, you'd get caught and tell the professor that you were taking so you could give it to me, his, what was that he called me….oh yeah, "Most prized student'" Lily cringed. Then, she added, "Wait a sec, why on earth were the Marauders trying to get Felix Felicis anyway?"

"So they could break into the kitchens and raid the dessert pantry" James said nonchalantly. At Lily's inquisitive gaze, he added, "The house-elves won't give the three of them, particularly Sirius, any more sweets because it makes them hyperactive, and they wanted to try their luck this time".

"Why am I not surprised?" Lily groaned as her friends laughed.

James suddenly thought of something. Then, smiling, "Hey, did you know that Sirius caught Jake and Tessa Cramer kissing last night?"

"WHAT!" Lily exclaimed loudly. Her face began to compliment her hair. "I am going over to the telephone and having a word with Jake right now!"

"Relax, Lily," James told her, laughing. "I was only joking".

Smiling sweetly, Lily took her handbag, and suddenly smacked James upside the head with it.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" James asked indignantly, rubbing the spot Lily had smacked him with.

"Oh, lets see, for pranking me with something that is so not funny, for making me embarrassed in front of many people with said prank, and for just being a complete idiot," Lily replied as they walked through the cobblestone street.

"Honestly," Rachel muttered to Ryan as they watched the pair argue. "You wouldn't think that theses two were friends already from how they're behaving".

**Anyway, this chappie's just portraying Lily and James, and how they act as friends. It's a somewhat pointless chapter, but hey, why bother? Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! **

**  
**


	16. Desperate Times Call for Odd Measures

Chapter 16

The rest of the week went by in a flash. Before they knew it, part one of the delegation was over and it was already Friday. The standings were currently Venice School of Magic in first place, Hogwarts in second, and Beauxbatons in third. Part two, which was all about magical talent, would happen next week, but as tomorrow was the weekend, the hotel staff prepared something very wonderful for them.

..------..

They had retreated to Rachel and Ryan's suite after having a swim at the hotel pool, and now Ryan and James were having a conversation about Quidditch, and Rachel and Lily were talking about their friends. Suddenly, a letter appeared out of thin air, bearing the Ventresca Hotel insignia. Curious, Lily, being the first to see it, took it and called the other's attention.

"Hey guys, look. A letter. I wonder what it's about," Lily said as she opened the envelope and began to read out loud.

Dear Ms. Evans, Ms. Hathaway, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Stanley

This Saturday, is the 150th Anniversary of the Ventresca Hotel, and to celebrate this honor, as well as to celebrate the triumph of getting through with the first part of the delegation, a grand ball is to be held. Muggle formal wear is to be worn, but this time, you may take anyone you wish, even from other schools or outside the hotel. The ball is to be held at the Grand Hall, at seven o'clock. Your presence is greatly appreciated.

Ms. Vallarie

Hotel manager

"A ball!" Lily said, her eyes shining with excitement. "Brilliant! I'm going to invite Jake; that way, you guys will get to meet him! I'm going to call him this every instant!" he got up.

Rachel got up as well, just as excited as Lily was. "And I've got to figure out what to wear!"

"What?" James looked at her incredulously, "The ball is just this Saturday!"

"Which is only four days away! There isn't much time! Lils, I'll meet you in your suite later to discuss what we'll wear, okay?" Rachel said.

Lily nodded enthusiastically and bolted out the door just as Rachel pranced into her own room, leaving the two boys alone. James sighed. "Now who am I supposed to take? Lily's going with Jake, who I'm sure, will agree to come here, and I know for a fact that you will ask Rachel to this dance. But what about me?" he whined like a child.

"Well, come on. Think about a girl that you like".

"Lily".

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Think about a suitable girl you can take, aside from Lily," Ryan said.

"Well, uh………..ugh! I can't think of anyone!" James said, frustrated. "I can't show up alone, and I sort of want to make Lily jealous, so…….." Suddenly, a thought entered his mind. A smirk began to creep slowly into his face. "I've got an idea. Excuse me while I write to someone," and with that, he left the room as well, leaving behind a very confused Ryan.

"What the hell is James thinking?" he wondered as he shook his head, glancing around at the empty living room.

..------..

The rest of the days seemed to tick by without much fanfare. Finally, it was Saturday, and even early in the morning, the whole hotel was awake and alive with a buzz, getting everything ready.

Lily and Rachel were also getting prepared. Even though it was still around 3, they already met up in Lily's suite (the guys would change in Ryan's suite) to begin getting ready. As the time passed, they talked as they carefully decided how to make themselves stunning for tonight.

Finally, Rachel took a deep breath and entered the elaborate double-doors of the Grand Hall. Upon entrance, she found Ryan, and, Jake, on the foot of the stairs. She descended slowly, smiling.

When they finally arrived down on the stairs, Ryan smiled up at Rachel and said, "You look awesome," And she was, for she was wearing a pretty cerulean off-shoulder dress, with her hair in braids and wearing pearls to accessorize her look perfectly. She smiled and turned to Jake. "Hi, you must be Jake Thomas, right? Lily's boyfriend?"

Jake smiled. "Yeah. Rachel, right? Listen, do you know when Lily will come down?" he asked her.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, she said that she'll be here in----" Rachel paused as her head, as did Ryan and Jake's and the entire room's, turned and saw the double-doors open.

And in came Lily.

She looked beautiful, wearing a stunningly silver dress that had only one strap, her hair this time arranged in an elegant design, with a few curls laid at the left side of her face (think Hermione's hair-do in Goblet of Fire movie). Diamonds glistened at her wrist and throat, and she was smiling wonderfully.

When she finally went down, she smiled radiantly at Jake, who was also grinning. "You look beautiful, Lily," he said appreciatively as he kissed her cheek.  
"Thanks, Jake" Lily replied as they made their way to a table, along with Rachel and Ryan. "Any sign of James and his mystery girl yet?" she asked them. They shook their heads. As they waited for James, they got some light snacks and talked. Jake easily got along with Ryan and Rachel, for which Lily was glad, as she wanted her friends to like her boyfriend as well.

Suddenly, just as the orchestra began to strike up a new tune, the double-doors opened once again and everyone turned to stare. It was James and his date.

James was looking pretty good, wearing an expertly tailored suit and smiling his usual lopsided grin. But that wasn't what made his friends stare. It was the girl beside him.

The girl was beautiful, unmistakably beautiful, with caramel hair tinted with gold and a few hints of red as well, piled into a very stylish and expertly done chignon bun, a diamond clip holding it in place. Her dress was excellent, a rose-colored halter gown, made from shimmering satin, the bodice covered in chiffon just a shade darker. You could easily tell that the dress was designer, and very expensive. A simple silver chain was at her neck, which held an exquisite amethyst pendant, and a diamond bracelet was at her wrist. Her make-up was just right too; not too much and not too little. She looked perfect.

Lily, Jake, and Rachel were all shocked that that was James's date, but none looked as shocked as Ryan, whose mouth was hanging open in a most undignified manner, then closing and opening again, making him look like a fish.

"Hey guys," James greeted, smiling at their shocked expressions. "Meet my date for tonight, Kaitlin Robertson. Kate, this is Lily Evans, Jake Thomas, Rachel Hathaway, and of course, as you know, Ryan. Kaitlin's an old friend of mine".

"Oh please James, I'm not _that_ old yet," Kaitlin laughed, a sweet, tinkling laugh that sounded like a melody. "I'm pleased to meet all of you, especially you Lily. James has told me a lot about you".

Lily was looking shocked, and, a little….it was undeniable. She was jealous. Why, she had no idea. But being spoken to, however, she simply smiled and said, "Really? Hopefully, all of them are good. Or at least true".

Dinner was announced, and they all headed to the buffet table to have their fill of sumptuous filet mignon, pasta, fish, salad, dessert and other foods. They all sat down to eat, and as they did so, they began talking.

Kaitlin was a very easy person to talk to, as they came to find. Despite her delicate appearance, she had a wonderful sense of humor, and an amusing, almost biting, wit that could match even Lily's. And no matter how jealous Lily felt about this, though she couldn't explain why, she found that Kaitlin was a good friend.

Suddenly, Ryan stood up and said, "Um, James, can I talk to you? _Outside_? In _private_?" he looked pointedly at James.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you guys late,r" James said, traces of laughter still in his eyes as he followed Ryan out of the Grand Hall and into the garden. There weren't much people there, so the risk of being overheard was minimal.

Once Ryan had made sure that no one else was listening, he turned to face James.

"James Michael Stanley Potter I cannot believe you just did that!" Ryan exclaimed to James. He was staring at his cousin as he did so, his look one of incredulity and utter disbelief.

"What's wrong about bringing her? I asked her, I was honest about my intentions, and she said yes, what's the matter with that?" James asked exasperatedly.

"James, listen. It's one thing to bring a girl here to make Lily jealous, but to bring our **_cousin_** as a date…that's just……"

"Ryan, please, don't tell anyone. At least not now. I don't want everyone thinking I'm desperate".

"You are desperate," Ryan pointed out.

"Yeah, well, don't remind me about that just yet. Kaitlin doesn't mind, she actually thinks it's sweet". James informed him.

"Yeah, well, Kaitlin also has a twisted mind. Remember what she did to you during New Year's Day last year?" Ryan asked him exasperatedly.

James cringed, not wanting to remember how Kaitlin had pranked him with embarrassing baby photos during his family's annual New Year's Eve Party.

But he regained his resolve, however, and said, "Ryan, this'll be fine. I've briefed her with the situation, she's smart, and she won't slip up. That I'm sure of," a strange glint appeared in his eye.

"And how can you be too sure about that? Look, I just don't want you, or Kaitlin, to be embarrassed, because I'm sure Lily will kick your ass if she finds out that this is just a ploy to get her jealous".

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be careful" James said, the same glint in his eye still. "Because I threatened to tell Aunt Clarisse a little something about her and Andrew Mallory's five month relationship. Specifically about how she's been sneaking off to meet him all the time".

"James, you are evil," Ryan remarked as they walked back to the Grand Hall.

"What do you expect? I'm James Potter," he said arrogantly as they went back to their friends table and sat down and jumped back into the conversation as if nothing had happened.

**Hey! Hope you like this chappie! Thanks for the people who read and reviewed, by the way! Okay, I would just like to explain this. Ryan's father, James's mother, and Kaitlin's mother are all siblings, so James and Kaitlin's middle name is Stanley. Just in case you might be wondering how they're related. Until the next chapter!**


End file.
